She-Ra and the Princesses of the heat
by OFIXD
Summary: The Princesses are facing a new problem: the heat. EROTIC FIC, LEMON, F/F, M/M, F/M.
1. Glimmer

Castaspella facepalmed as Adora and Catra covered themselves as quick as they could. The Sorceress regreted all her life decisions that lead her to chose the path of teaching in that Etherian academy full of princesses that were going through the heat.

It all started just a few days prior to that moment. Spinerella and Netossa started kissing at all times, even during meetings or in the hallways shocking all the soldiers, then they just stopped attending the meetings due to 'personal reasons' that had to explain to Queen Glimmer since she was getting mad after their second absence.

When they told her the reason Castaspella looked at Micah, Micah looked at her direction back and then they both looked at Angella who seemed to be doing math mentally until she looked at them in pure horror.

Glimmer was old enough to be in the heat for the first time.

.

.

.

.

"I am the Queen!! No one can tell me what to do!!"

Angella had decided to have Glimmer isolated until she was done with the heat.

"I can because I am your mother!"

"And I am the Queen!!"

"I am your mother!!"

"You can't tell me what to do!!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!"

And Glimmer obeyed, huffed but obeyed.

.

.

.

.

"That sounds terrible, Glimmer" said Bow.

"I know! I am grounded because of the heat and I don't even have it!"

"I am surprised that your parents allowed you to visit me" commented Bow.

"No, they didn't. I told my dad that I would be studying and doing my Queen chores"

"So you teleported here?! They will be so mad!!"

"They won't find out"

An hour or so passed and they were just playing videogames and talking when suddenly Glimmer felt herself sweating.

When Bow looked at her she was shinning and looked pink-ish.

"Glimmer? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I am fine"

"You look... Different"

"And you look hot"

"Glimmer?"

The heat.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

"Glimmer, it is just the heat, you just need to relax"

"I am very relaxed" replied her. Then she bite her lip.

Bow realized that now that she was covered in sweat he could notice more clearly her harden nipples and her impressive body.

"Okay Glimmer, I think that you need to go home"

Bow stood up to distance himself from her, but she teleported behind of him and he felt her hands caressing his stomach.

"I always wanted to touch you like this"

"Gili-Glimmer..."

"Shhhh, I am your Queen. Be a good boy"

"Glimmer, no, we cannot do this"

"You don't have to do anything, just let me fuck you"

Bow blushed.

"Glimmer my parents will find out"

"They aren't here, don't worry~"

Glimmer was attractive, extremely hot, Bow would usually avoid these thoughts because they were friends, but now with her slipping her hands in his crop top, with her pulling his pants down to his ankles... He just couldn't so hr let her do whatever she wanted with him, it would be stupid resisting his desire at that point.

Her eyes were shining like shooting stars as she deep throated him. He didn't want to moan too loudly. Her body was the body of a total goddess, strong with all the right curves in all the right places.

Once they both were fully undressed she teleported him to his bed and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Glimmer wait"

"I can't wait" said her before kissing his lips hungrily.

He pushed her away.

"You'll have to. Glimmer this... This could make us... Our friendship... End"

"That's impossible, I care about you and we are inseparable. We will always be friends"

That was all that he needed.

.

.

.

.

"Glimmer, how are you doing?"

Micah entered to her bedroom and she was there. She looked a bit tired, probably from studying so much.

"I am fine, dad"

"Oh Glim, you are in the heat. Thanks to Heaven that you stayed because having intercouse during the heat is very dangerous"

"What?! Why is it dangerous?!"


	2. Heat

"The Princess heat comes and goes, to some it comes just once a year or even less" explained Castaspella "when a princess has it she will notice sweat, change of the colour of the skin, sometimes also the urge to undress and a very very increased sexual desire"

Glimmer looked down. She was ashamed and felt like she had forced Bow to have sex with her. Bow, on the other hand, was more focused in what Castaspella was saying to see if he could help his dear friend Glimmer.

"Am I having it too?"

Everyone looked at Frosta as if she had three eyes... Even it that would not be unusual in Etheria.

"No Frosta, you are too young to be in the heat"

"Good luck everyone, the heat sucks" commented Mermista.

"I am so pleased to know that you aren't that kind of Princess" commented Hordak to his lab partner.

"Actually several physical changes over the years and variations in my hormone charts show that I have been in the heat several times already"

"What?!"

"Yes, but since I am not attracted to females it was never a problem. Now there are males here, that's a great chance to experiment and to collect data!"

Hordak could swear that he noticed a brief colour change of her skin, but he couldn't be sure.

"The heat will not be a problem for me, I have it all under control. Meditating is the key" said Perfuma.

"Hey, miss Daisy" replied Huntara "Huntara is pretty sure that you cannot fight the forces of nature"

"I am not, but I can keep my instincts under control" said Perfuma. At that certain moment her skin got somewhat greener.

"Good luck with that, Flower-Power" replied the white haired woman back.

"Maybe I don't have the heat at all. I am not like the other princesses" commented Scorpia "Too bad. The heat sounds exciting!" added happily.

"The heat is anything but exciting!" yelled Angella. She was standing by the entrance of the room "a princess in the heat can be very destructive"

"Well yeah" said Mermista with her usually bored voice "and you can create terrible things"

"How terrible?" asked Double Trouble who, to be fair, looked pretty excited for the possibility of them causing destruction.

"All princesses are conceived during the heat" said Castaspella "if a princess has intercouse while not in the heat the chances of her getting pregnant are extremely low because her powers are focused in one task, but during the heat the princesses lose the ability of controlling their powers and... Well... You know"

"You are extremely fertile during the heat" said Angella.

"WHAT?!" asked Glimmer loudly.

Angella sighed.

"You better lock yourselves alone somewhere this week" said Angella "none of you is old enough not to destroy the whole planet by carrying a child"

"If the only problem is conceiving then we could always use protection" commented Adora.

"No! None of you will disobey me!" said Angella.

"This is stupid!!" said Glimmer standing up "I am not locking myself just to prevent myself from fucking!!"

"Glimmer!!" said Angella.

"Plus she can teleport and all that shiny stuff" added Mermista.

"Oh my mermaid!! This is Heaven telling us to have a child" said Sea Hawk.

"On the other hand I will be locking myself somewhere" said the mermaid princess, making her man cry.


	3. Glimmer I

"For fucks sake, Kyle! It's the damn princess heat! PRINCESS HEAT! YOU AIN'T HAVING IT!"

Glimmer stopped listening to Lonnie's yelling and ran to the closest bathroom. She was nervously sweating, the fear of being pregnant was too real.

"I can't be... It just happened once... Yeah it's probably my mother's fault for trying to scare us, there's no way one of us is getting pregnant"

She sighed in relief at her own words and turned to the door to exit, just when Lonnie entered fuming.

"Stupid Kyle"

Glimmer giggled.

"Kyle's hypochondria is attacking again, huh?" asked Glimmer.

"Yeah, I just don't get it. He says that he feels different... He's probably feeling the death approaching him if he doesn't shut up about the heat. Plus no one is having it, it must be a tale or something" said Lonnie.

"Actually... It exists" commented Glimmer.

"Are-Are you having it?" asked Lonnie. She seemed worried and kind of scared.

"What? No!" said Glimmer.

"Oh, good" Lonnie paused for a second "I don't really want to deal with a shiny problem if you know what I mean"

Both laughed, even if none of them found it particularly funny. Lonnie went to one of the stalls and closed the door, Glimmer turned around to leave when she heard the zipper of Lonnie's pants and felt her whole body sweating.

"No, no, no" she thought.

She tried to teleport outside, but she appeared right in front of Lonnie inside of the stall.

"What the fuck, Glimmer?!"

"I-I am sorry!"

"Get out!"

"No, I'd rather stay" replied the Queen.

Lonnie saw her, she was pinkish and was also shinning.

"Stay away!"

"Lonnie, you didn't come here to pee..." said Glimmer "you came here to get release"

"What?! No!" Lonnie was blusing, actually was crimson red.

"You are horny, you have been horny all day... You never wear a bra and I could see your firm nipples and I really wanted to touch them"

Glimmer attempted to touch Lonnie's breasts, but the other girl didn't allow it.

"And what if I was horny?! Everyone has been talking about sex the whole day!!!"

"There's nothing wrong, in fact I will be taking care of you~"

Glimmer pushed Lonnie and made her seat in the toilet.

"We'll get in trouble!!!"

"You'll be getting in all your fours today"

Lonnie was too surprised to reply. Glimmer hugged her and soon realized that she had teleported them both to her royal bedroom. Glimmer didn't miss her chance and ripped Lonnie's shirt.

"Glimmer, what the fuck?!"

Glimmer was too mesmerized with the brief sight of Lonnie's bouncing breasts to care.

Immediately the young Queen got rid of all her royal attire and Lonnie gave up resisting, Glimmer was beautiful.

"You are very beautiful, Glimmer" said "but I don't want to do this to you... Unless you want to do it"

"I want to"

Lonnie kissed her hungrily as a reply. Their tongues engaged in a fight for domination that Lonnie won. They didn't make it to the bed, the pink haired lady needed of that sexy woman so much that she laid in the carpet legs wide open.

"Eat me out"

It wasn't a question. Lonnie obeyed, liking to be dominated for once.

Glimmer moaned. It was clear that that wasn't Lonnie's first time eating pussy, not that she cared though.

"What the hell?!"

Both girls freezed. Adora was staring at them very surprised. Glimmer returned to her natural colour as Lonnie ran out of the bedroom covering her chest with both arms.

"Please Adora, don't tell my mother!"

"Tell me wha...?"

That definitely was the day that everyone had chosen to enter to Glimmer's bedroom without knocking. Angella got really mad because for what she could see Adora and Glimmer were having sex.

It didn't matter that Adora had explained her that she was just looking for Swift Wind or that Glimmer said that they weren't having sex, Angella didn't buy it.

They were in trouble.


	4. Trouble

"No, mom! I won't let you do that!"

Glimmer was now very scared, her mother wanted to call her aunt and father to check on her, to see if Adora had gotten her pregnant! She was worried because even if she hadn't had sex with her she had with Bow (and Lonnie, but they didn't make it far enough) and she knew that he had only slept with her to please her, because they were friends, not because he actually wanted to do it with her.

Adora on the other hand was worried. Worried for the possibility of Glimmer being pregnant, worried because Queen Angella was very disappointed and would no longer trust her and worried because of Catra. What would she tell Catra? Was she going to believe her? Was she going to think that she liked Glimmer? Adora knew that Catra was jealous of her friendship with Glimmer.

"Your majesty, I can assure you that Glimmer and didn't had sex"

"Adora, I don't know what I did that could have given you the impression that I am stupid, but believe when I say that you couldn't be more wrong"

"But she's saying the truth, mother!" replied Glimmer.

"Enough! I have heard enough of this nonsense. Glimmer, you acted against our wishes, you have disobeyed us! Now you're going to do exactly as I say or things will get out of hand really soon"

"But mom-!"

"If you are pregnant you will have to raise a princess now! You ain't even legally an adult!"

"Mom, that's stupid! I am an adult no matter if the rules of the kingdom say that I am not because I am not married."

"That rule was created to protect the Princess of Brightmoon! What do you think that would happen with your daughter if you died? If you don't have a partner to control her and her powers in case you die it could be the end of the whole planet!"

"But I am not pregnant!"

"You are in the heat and you had sex!"

"But-but..."

"Queen Angella... I didn't had sex with your daughter"

"So she was just trying to convince you to do it?"

Both girls shut up because neither of them could explain it without revealing that Glimmer was in fact having relations with Lonnie.

Castaspella and King Micah arrived at that exact moment.

"Angie?!"

The whole story was repeated and while Angella looked pissed Micah looked very concerned. Castaspella and Micah created a magic circle around Glimmer with circles around that Glimmer had never seen before. All the shapes shone in a bright pink colour, making the sorcerers gasp.

Glimmer looked at her mom, Angella was crying her eyes out as quietly as she could.

"Glimmer... Sweetie... You're pregnant"

Everyone turned to Adora.


	5. Mermista

Two days had passed and no one had seen Adora or Glimmer, not even Bow or Catra. Bow was a crying mess of a boy and Catra was acting like a first class bitch all the time, avoiding everyone and the rumors, in fact now Octavia was missing an eye for suggesting that Adora was helping Glimmer with the princess heat. On the other hand no one really noticed said things as much as they appeared to have, everyone was more focused in their own internal thoughts and problems.

Mermista was avoiding Sea Hawk to the point that she would even pretend that he wasn't there when he spoke directly to her, not that he seemed to care because in fact that seemed to make him feel more motivated to follow her around.

The princess of Salineas liked Sea Hawk - - not that she would admit it outside of her bedroom, while not in his arms -- but she didn't want to have a baby, she wasn't ready for that! Sea Hawk, however, wanted nothing but experimenting that with his princess of the sea: making love to her, getting her pregnant and having a child together, he was ready for the adventure of fatherhood; plus Mermista was painfully attractive, the sexiest woman alive to him... And pregnant she would look like a goddess of conception, he just couldn't wait to see her stomach getting bigger as well as her breasts.

"Sea Hawk, just go!" she just wanted to be by herself in her room, without that man that she was already attracted to during the worst possible days. He wouldn't leave though.

"But my princess, I can't leave you alone! Sea Hawk would never leave you to deal with problems on your own~"

"The only problem I have is you. Just go" ordered her in her usual monotonous voice, sounding slightly more annoyed than usual.

"Mermista, my love-"

"Leave NOW!"

He put a sad face before turning around to exit of the room. A few minutes later Mermista realized that she was experiencing the heat, so she was glad to have kicked him off... Until she smelled the reminiscent of his arome in her pillows, and it was addicting.

"SEA HAWK!!!!"

Her yelling was heard in the whole kingdom and her man returned without wasting time. He had no time to ask when he entered to the room, he was received by literal waves of water and by her hugging him.

"Mermista?"

He looked at her face, she looked bluish, but stunning at the same time, so beautiful, so sexy.

"Sea Hawk, I want you, I need you to fuck me"

"As you wish my princess"


	6. Mermista I

She wasn't very patient, and was even less patient in terms of sex. She undid all the buttons of his shirt and kissed his chest.

"Oh~ Mermista~"

She circled his nipples with her tongue.

"Oh~ my siren"

He undid her braid, letting her wet hair fall free. She kissed his lips.

"Mermista, you're so sexy"

She pulled his dick off his pants, his erection was too noticeable inside of them anyways, and licked it as if it was a lollipop.

"No, no, no wait wait my siren"

Sea Hawk rolled her pans and panties down while she took off her top and bra. Then they proceeded to do a 69, an activity that they really liked.

To Sea Hawk nothing could ever match the taste of Mermista's fluids, they were just as delicious as her, they were salty... Although that was to expect from someone like her. Mermista had never thought about how Sea Hawk's cum tasted, she just enjoyed that they could pleasure each other while not listening to him, because he was obnoxiously romantic in his compliments and she wanted to focus in their enjoyment, and not in their feelings for each other.

She finished multiple times, which he liked. She thought that it was because of the heat, but couldn't actually think more as the heat itself took over her once again.

"I want to ride you" she muttered.

A normal person wouldn't have heard that one, but Sea Hawk did and carried her almost positioning her himself, as soon as Sea Hawk's butt touched the mattress of her bed she impaled herself with his long dick, and they both moaned.

"My siren! Yes! Give it to me"

Mermista, true to her word, showed how much she wanted to give him a good ride and rode him in an incredibly fast pace as Sea Hawk admired her huge boobs bouncing, as he caressed her incredible bomb of a butt. Oh yes, she was sexy. For the first time she allowed him to finish inside, but didn't seem satisfyed enough. He saw that wild and hungry expression of her and got hard again inside of her. Mermista rode him without mercy, as if she wanted every drop of him inside of her... And he enjoyed it very much.

When they woke up a few hours later Mermista realized what she had done. He was asleep next to her, looking happier than ever.

"Shit"


	7. Glimmer II

"I have been feeling more tired lately" commented Glimmer.

"That's probably because you are pregnant" said Adora. Her voice sounded ironic as she was pissed.

"I am so sorry, Adora"

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a relationship with Lonnie? We would have helped you" asked Adora, visibly concerned.

"I... Don't have a relationship with her. The heat caught me while we were talking and things got out of hand. I guess I can't control myself when I am in the heat" said Glimmer, she looked rather sad.

"When are you going to tell her that you two are expecting?"

"My mother won't let us get out of here"

"You still can teleport"

"Yes, but it's not actually working"

"What do you mean?"

"If the heat catches me I can't decide... It takes over me. The whole Lonnie situation actually happened because I wanted to teleport as far as I could from anyone... But I teleported to the stall that she was in" explained.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"But she should know! And... Glimmer, I cannot marry you. I know that you need a partner to raise the kid but-"

"Yes, I know. I am sorry that my mother asked you to do that. I could distract the guards so you can leave... And return by Catra's side"

Adora blushed.

"I know that maybe you weren't planning to get pregnant from Lonnie... But she'll love to have a wife and a child, she has always wanted that but never admits it out loud"

"Adora... You caught us when we were just starting. She's not the one who got me pregnant" confessed Glimmer.

"What?"

"There was someone before her..."

"Yes, I got that! Who?"

"When my mom told me about the heat I thought it was bullshit to make me stay and do my Queen Chores... So I just ignored her and went out as I normally would"

"Oh my god"

"And... I had my first heat... I was with Bow and..."

"Wait! Bow? Is he the father?!"

"Yes he is! But he can't know, Adora. You cannot tell him!"

"But he should know, Glimmer!"

"No!"

"Glimmer, he's your friend, he will take care of you"

"Adora, I-he didn't want to have sex with me, I forced him"

The doors opened with a loud noise. Bow was standing there, very surprised.

"Bow!" exclaimed both females at the unison.

"You didn't force me. I wanted to do it" said Bow.

"Bow-"

"I was concerned for our friendship and for the heat, but you didn't force me. I wanted to do it"

"But why?"

"I... Thought that we could be together once and then move on... I can't lose you, Glimmer"

"Well guys... I will just go to do... Something. Bye!" said Adora before leaving, closing the doors after her.

"Bow..."

"No, listen to me. I took it as my only chance to be with you, and I really wanted to, I have always wanted to"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that the heat would be the only thing that would make you look at me more than as a friend. If someone forced someone here, it was me"

"No, Bow"

"You were going through something important and I took advantage of it. I am so sorry, Glimmer. I have been thinking about what we could do to prevent pregnancy, but I guess it's a little too late for that"

Glimmer held his hand and looked at his eyes.

"I don't want us to be friends anymore" said.

Before he could start crying out of pure devastation she hugged him, making all of his fears vanish.

"I want us to be together" confessed.

Bow then returned the hug.

"Then we are together" said him.

They kissed, definitely not their first kiss, not even their first kiss together but that was different. That kiss was a demonstration of love and compromise, the result of all the years being friends and trusting each other with their lives.


	8. a Grandma And 3 grandpas

Now they were in the bed, making love as a couple for the first time. The heat wasn't back, they were just celebrating their love and relationship. They were doing it in a simple missionary position because they couldn't stop kissing and hugging each other, and also because Bow didn't want to hurt the baby.

After they were done they cuddled and talked.

"We are having a baby" said him.

"Yeah. What do you think about it?"

"Well, it's exciting and awesome. I am very happy because I have always wanted to have my own family. My parents, my siblings and I are very close and I had a happy childhood. I always wanted the same"

"Are you ready for marriage?"

"It will be amazing too! I love weddings"

"I just hate that we won't get to decide when" complained Glimmer.

"Hey, we are ready" said Bow. He then kissed her shoulder.

"We will have to tell our parents the truth"

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that they won't be mad"

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" exclaimed Lance "did you hear it, George? We are having a grandchild!"

Lance hugged the couple really tight and they blushed.

George also looked happy, but he waited to see how her parents and aunt would react.

"Well, Bow is definitely a nice man" admitted Angella.

"And they have been friends for years" commented Castaspella.

"Well, if you think about it it makes sense" added Micah "it's normal to experiment with close friends"

"Well, about that... We are in a relationship now" said Glimmer "But not just for the baby, but because we have talked about this and we have realized that we belong together"

"Glimmer, you know that you two will need to get married as soon as possible, it will be the best for your daughter" said her dad.

"How do you know the gender?" asked George raising a brow. Lance was too focused in caressing Glimmer's still mostly flat belly.

"We are sorcerers, the pregnancy test we did also gives information of the gender and it was quite obvious that the baby is a girl"

Note: sorry for the delay, I got sick.


	9. Entrapta

Entrapta was at her laboratory building a miniature Emily for some reason that she didn't explain to Hordak while he practiced code while checking on her periodically. Yeah, he was concerned and not very amused with the thought of her getting something so primitive and pointless like the heat, but at least she didn't seem to be having it. Entrapta was never wrong, but maybe she was for once when she said that she had had the heat before.

"It's alive!" said Entrapta "Emily, now you have a sister"

The robot replied with a little "beep beep sound", excitedly.

"Why did you build that miniature of a robot, Entrapta?

"Oh well Glimmer will need assistance from now on"

"With the kingdom?"

"No, with the project of baby"

"What?!"

"Well, yeah, it's not a fully formed baby yet, just a bunch of cells"

"That's not what I meant. What baby?"

"She's expecting"

"What?"

"Well, I could be wrong but I am 95% sure"

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

No, it wasn't, but Hordak didn't feel like asking more.

"Yes, of course" lied.

"So I thought that they would need a nanny robot" explained "because we have Emily, but they don't have a robot"

"I see... Wait, what?!"

"I will have to upgrade Emily to make her safe for the baby, that's also why I started with Glimmer's robot. Don't tell her, but her's is a prototype, but I am like 85% sure that mini Emily won't hurt her baby"

"Why would we need a nanny robot?!"

Imp repeated the word baby in Hordak's voice.

"Ain't we going to have a baby?" asked Entrapta.

Hordak looked at her as if she had asked why wouldn't they commit suicide.

"What do you need a baby for?" asked him.

"Well, couples have babies"

Hordak blushed really hard.


	10. The Double Trouble

"Entrapta... How would we have a baby? I mean, a clone of us both would be very difficult to make and- why are you smiling?"

"Hordak, we don't need to have a baby, we only have to make love"

Hordak blinked, confused.

"Do what?"

"Sex"

"Sex is for pleasure, you said it" reminded Hordak.

"Well, yes and no. It's pleasurable but the main goal is to have a child"

"I didn't know that"

"Let's do it, Hordak"

"I can't have a baby, I can't do it! I don't know how to raise one! How are we going to keep a baby alive?!"

"We can learn! Learning is fun!"

"Well, I found sex quite enjoyable the time we did it"

Catra was super pissed, destroying a tree with her claws.

"Woah, calm down kitty" said her own voice behind her.

"Double Trouble, I hate it when you do that" said as calmly as he could.

"Sorry, kitty" said DT being themselves again.

"What do you want?"

"Oopsie, looks like someone has problems with Adora~"

"I don't have problems with Adora!"

"Yeah, you do. You are jealous of Sparkles"

"Why is she spending so much time with her?!"

"They are friends... Aren't they?"

"Yes but Adora is also my friend! We are best friends, she should be spending more time with me!"

"You should tell her that you want to fuck her or else someone else will fuck her"

Catra grabbed DT by the neck and the shapeshifter wasted no time. Catra was kissed by them.

The kiss was wildly returned by the magicat. The clothes were ripped or tossed aside.

"What do you prefer?" asked Double Trouble motioning to their genitals. Catra grunted in response "I see, stupid question"

The shapeshifter kept the pussy that they were "using" at that moment since Catra seemed to like pussies more given the fact that she liked Adora.

"I want a dick, a gigantic one" said Catra.

"Very funny, kitty"

And that's how they had wild sex outdoors. The only complaint that they received was from Perfuma for destroying the tree.


	11. Adora

"Hey, kitty" said Adora hugging Catra from behind.

Catra hissed and pushed her aside.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde, confused.

"What's wrong? Are you serious? You have been gone with Sparkles-and-heat for two days!!!" said Catra.

"I was just helping her!"

"Helping her with the heat, right?!" yelled Catra "well I hope you two are happy with your fucking baby!!!"

Catra had her eyes filled with tears, Adora hugged her and then looked her at the eyes.

"Listen to me, Catra" said Adora "I have been helping her because I am her friend, but I didn't help her with the heat. I have never had sex"

"I am sorry, Adora"

They hugged. Adora was hoping to feel the magicat getting calm, but instead Catra began to sob loudly.

"What's wrong, kitten?"

Adora was always so nice, so kind and protective.

"I-I was jealous and... I did something stupid" explained Catra "I had sex with someone"

Adora looked at her tenderly.

"Kitten, it's okay. You were jealous"

"I-I love you, Adora"

"I love you too. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Adora, I want more than that"

"What?"

"I want to spend all my life with you"


	12. something to say

"You mean like... A wedding?" asked Adora.

"Gosh, Adorka, you make it sound so weird, hehe" said Catra looking away.

"Well it's... Unexpected" said the blonde.

"Yes, maybe I've gone too far" replied the magicat.

Adora caressed her face and kissed her again before she spoke again.

"No, it's not that. I wasn't expecting you to say that, Catra... But I feel the same way about you"

"I love you"

"I love you too. I grew up with you, I have loved you since as far as I can remember. I can't see myself living without you" confessed Adora.

"You're so corny" said Catra, jokingly teasing her.

"Oh shut up"

"Make me"

Adora kissed her again wildly.

That same day Glimmer was doing her queen chores with Bow helping her. The archer didn't want her to get too stressed now that she was expecting. They were in their own little world working comfortably when a soldier entered.

"Your majesty, Princess She-Ra has requested for a meeting with all the Princesses" said the woman.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other.

"Okay. We'll be there in a second"

Literally. Glimmer grabbed her now boyfriend and teleported them both to the meeting room.

Everything was a total chaos there: Perfuma had her skin green and was sweating while meditating; Huntara seemed to be having lots of fun seeing the Princesses; Entrapta and Hordak looked as if they had gotten dressed in a rush; Scorpia was talking nonstop with Catra, who looked pretty annoyed; Kyle was away from everyone including Rogelio, who was with Lonnie; Mermista was ignoring Sea Hawk as he apologized for something... Well, actually everyone seemed to be doing their own thing except for Micah, Angella, Castaspella, Netossa and Spinerella that were sitting and chatting normally.

"Finally!" said Adora as she saw her two best friends. She hugged them both "How are you doing, Glimmer?"

She seemed excited.

"Uh, I am fine but why did you need us to meet?"

"Oh well, first I am going to make everyone shut up" said the blonde.

Adora yelled the word 'pussy' and everyone shut up and looked at her.

"Well, now that I got your attention" Glimmer and Angella facepalmed at the same time "Catra and I have something to say"

"Wait, where's Frosta?" interrupted Scorpia.

"About that... We'll tell her about all this when it's ready or she'll get crazy" said Catra.

"What's up, girls?" asked Angella.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We're engaged" said at the unison.

The whole room went silent and then everyone cheered.

After that Angella spoke.

"That's great news, but I think that that's not the only great thing happening" said looking at Glimmer.

Everyone turned to Glimmer.

"Well... I... We" corrected holding Bow's hand "are expecting"

"What?!" said Huntara.

"We're having a baby" said Bow "and we have decided to get married by the end of the month"

Everyone cheered again and it turned into a celebration that everyone but Mermista enjoyed.

"I have something to say too" said Perfuma.

Everyone looked at her and she dropped her dress, showing her naked body to the whole room.

"Well, now we know she's naturally blonde" commented Catra looking at her hairy genitals.

"Someone please take her home" said Angella looking away "she's dealing with the heat and it's dangerous for her to leave alone"


	13. Perfuma

Huntara was carrying a tied up Perfuma in her shoulder, in their way back to Plumeria. Kyle and Rogelio joined them to help Huntara in case they were needed.

"I can control it, Huntara" said Perfuma.

"You won't get down until you're at home" said the white haired woman.

"I bet you want me to get down" said Perfuma, suggestive.

"I-I am sure it's the heat talking" said Kyle.

Huntara was blushing though. Rogelio wrapped his arm around Kyle.

After a while it seemed like a cute double date in the countryside, except for Perfuma making dirty comments to Huntara from time to time as the heat seemed to be pretty strong in her.

"Are you hairy? Because I would love to caress your pussy hair and braid it and put flowers in it"

Kyle and Rogelio giggled, making Huntara look at them as if she wanted to strangle them both.

"You two should fuck" suggested Perfuma "fucking sounds fun. In Plumeria people fucks at the street. I really love my kingdom!"

The two boys blushed but said nothing.

"I've been to Plumeria and that's not true, Perfuma" corrected Huntara.

"They will start doing that once we arrive" said the princess.

"I know that I am going to regret asking why but... Why?"

Perfuma bite Huntara's ear seductively.

"This is going to be a loooooong journey" said the woman trying not to moan. She really liked what Perfuma was doing to her.


	14. Lizard

When they arrived to Plumeria Perfuma was tired, too tired to follow her instincts so they put her in her bed.

"I really need a break" said Huntara "I am glad that she has fallen asleep"

"Yeah, me too" said Kyle "I-I have been feeling weird lately" confessed him.

Rogelio facepalmed.

"Weird? How?" asked the woman.

"I-I think that I am having the heat" said the blond.

He had expected her to laugh, but she didn't.

"Why do you think that?" asked.

"Well I-I-my body is changing, I-I sweat a lot and-and the other things" explained.

"Like?"

"My-my skin got reddish" confessed.

Huntara smiled kindly.

"I know exactly what's going on with you" said she.

"Really?"

"Yes. What happens to you is that you care a lot about the princesses"

"Yes, yes I do. They are my friends"

"Sometimes when you think that someone you care about is going through a health problem you can experience the same they experience. But don't worry, you ain't having the heat"

"But what I say actually happened!" insisted the boy.

"I know, Kyle" said Huntara "it's not unusual. Why don't you go and take a walk with Rogelio? I think that you need a break from princess stuff"

Both boys agreed and took a walk, about half an hour later Kyle started to talk.

"I think that she was saying that just to make me shut up [...] Yes! I am sure that there's something different with my body [...] I don't need excuses to do it [...] no I don't [...] No I don't!"

Rogelio then grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Lizard tongue felt way better than an Etherian one... Not that he knew but he could only imagine. His skin got reddish, probably from the excitement.

The kiss lead them to get undressed and to make love for the first time. Kyle was scared, but Rogelio was nice and gentle with him the whole time.

When they returned to Plumeria it was past bedtime, and they slept together as, for the first time, a couple of boyfriends.


	15. Perfuma I

Perfuma woke up by midnight, covered in sweat. She couldn't remember how she had made it to her bedroom, but soon had the answer when she heard the loud snores of Huntara, who was asleep in the carpet.

"She's beautiful" commented Perfuma with a blush. The heat was still active in her, but it wasn't taking over her anymore.

She decided to meditate, and that's what she did. When Huntara woke up her skin looked normal, but she was still sweating.

"Hey, lotus girl" said.

"Morning, Huntara" said the princess calmly "I hope you had a good night"

Huntara remembered how the princess tried to seduce her and blushed.

"Yeah, Huntara slept just fine"

"Good because there's something I want to tell you"

Perfuma was still in a meditating position, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"I am in love with your sexy body, and I want to fuck you... But I won't because I can control the heat" confessed the princess.

Huntara raised a brow.

"No, you can't"

"Yes, yes I can"

"Everyone in Brightmoon knows that you're hairy"

Perfuma blushed but didn't open her eyes.

"...What?"

"You undressed in front of everyone"

"Well, I might have lost control-"

"And you also wanted to eat me out before all your kingdom"

"Well, I am sure it was a joke and-"

"And you bite my ear"

That made her open her eyes.

"I did what?"

"You bite my ear"

"You could bite me too" said Perfuma.

Now she was green again, totally out of control.

"You can't control the heat, I am leaving" said Huntara about to exit the room.

"This is your fault! I manage to control it except when you're around! Why you have to be so attractive?! Why are you so beautiful?! Why can't I stop thinking about you?!" said Perfuma.

She was too outraged to realize that she had, basically, confessed that she loved Huntara. The hunter couldn't resist that, after so many sleepless nights thinking about that woman now she couldn't resist it when she was offering herself like this. Huntara approached her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Perfuma returned the kiss as if she was thirsty and Huntara was the water to drink. Promptly Huntara's hands caressed Perfuma's soft and wavy hair and that's when the woman realized what she was doing.

"No" said breaking the kiss.

"No?" asked Perfuma, confused.

"No, I can't do it" said Huntara, leaving the room.

Perfuma followed her.

"Why not?!"

"Leave me alone!" said Huntara.

"No! No I won't" said Perfuma holding Huntara's hand. Huntara let go of it angrily.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat"

And that's how Huntara left Plumeria, and the main reason why Perfuma didn't attend next week's meeting at Brightmoon.


	16. Granddaughter

"So, we asked you to come to Brightmoon because if Adora can we can do it too, and whatever" said Mermista in her usual monotonous tone.

"What my mermaid is trying to say is that we are expecting" said a very excited Sea Hawk.

Everyone cheered, being Mermista the only one that didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong?" asked Adora.

"Nothing's wrong" said Mermista.

"Yes, yes there's something wrong. I told you that it is dangerous to have sex during the heat!!" said Angella "Your powers will act like crazy to protect the babies... And there are two coming already"

"I am not going to apologize" said Mermista "I have full control of my powers"

"Please, please. Don't get pregnant" said looking at Scorpia and Entrapta.

"Oh, but Hordak and I are actively trying" confessed Entrapta "we are ready for raising our own baby"

Later that day.

"I give up, Micah" said Angella "nothing is gonna stop them"

"Everything will be fine, they are old enough" said the man massaging her wings tenderly.

"Do you think?"

"Yes, Angie"

"Mmmm... Okay"

"Our main concern should be Glimmer, Angie" said him.

"Yes, and our granddaughter" said the queen "and the wedding"

"Yes, Angie. You cannot control what everyone does" said Micah "we should focus in our family now"


	17. Wedding

Lots of people were arriving to Brightmoon. The kingdom looked prettier than ever and was covered in flowers, even the runestone looked more glorious than ever.

Adora was wearing a red suit, and Catra was wearing a black one, they were expecting Glimmer.

"So, today is their wedding" commented Catra.

"Mmmm, yeah" they were holding hands.

"So... How do I look?"

They turned around to see Glimmer. The queen was wearing a blush pink dress full of crystals and a veil. She looked stunning.

"Woah, Glimm" said Adora crying "you look awesome"

"You lookin' good, Sparkles"

"Thanks" she smiled, but looked a bit tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Catra.

"I am nauseous, I think it is because of the pregnancy" said Glimmer.

"Is okay to be nervous" assured Adora.

Glimmer sighed.

"What if I don't make him happy?" asked, then caressed her stomach "what if I am not a good mother for her? I did the opposite of what my parents told me to do... I am very irresponsible"

"Glimmer" Adora put a hand in the queen's shoulder "I know that you will protect them both forever. You will take care of them forever"

They hugged.

"I am ready"


	18. Wedding I

Bow was getting ready, very nervous too. He was wearing a more elegant version of his princess prom suit.

"Congrats, Bow!" said Sea Hawk "this is going to be a good day"

"Yes, I know. I wonder if Glimmer is okay, our parents hadn't allowed us to see or talk to each other for a couple of days and since Glimmer's powers are unstable she couldn't sneak out to see me" said the groom.

"I have seen her" said Swift Wind "Adora kicked me off but she looked good, she is excited"

"Was she nauseous? She's been nauseous lately" explained Bow.

"Calm down, baby papa" said Sea Hawk "they are fine"

"I think that we should get ready for the wedding" suggested the flying horse.

In a bathroom there was Mermista throwing up while Scorpia took care of her.

"You're fine, Mermista" said the scorpion princess, not so sure but wanted to believe it.

"I hate this" said the other princess.

"Yeah... We all know that you didn't want this baby" said Scorpia.

Mermista groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't want to have a baby right now, but I don't regret being pregnant" explained "but I hate all the throwing up, and I hate being concerned all the time"

"Why would you be concerned? Babies are awesome!!!" replied the other princess, sounding pretty excited.

"You know that pregnancies don't always end with a happily ever after, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I had a miscarriage a couple of years ago" explained the princess of the sea.

"Oh, Mermista..." said Scorpia.

"I was excited for that baby, but Sea Hawk and I waited because the healers said that I was bleeding too much and I could miscarry. I miscarried" explained.

"But that doesn't mean that it's going to happen again"

"I know, but I am scared" said Mermista "once the healers said that everything looks fine Sea Hawk and I agreed to tell you... But I am scared"

The scorpion princess hugged the sea one. Mermista felt better after telling someone about her fears.

Frosta was getting the guests and telling them where to sit. She was doing a good job, but she was just doing it because Glimmer wanted to keep her busy so she wouldn't bother them while getting ready.

"Name!"

"Queen Cara of D'riluth"


	19. Wedding II

All the guests were in their seats waiting for the bride. Lance was crying his eyes out while hugging his husband.

"He's a man now" said the historian.

"We did a good job, Lance" said George "And I am so proud of him"

"I hope they are as happy as we are, my love"

Outside the chapel, Glimmer was getting ready to do her entrance with her parents.

"You are beautiful" said her dad kissing her forehead "and you're going to be a good wife, and a great mother, I know that you love Bow very much"

"I am very proud of you, Glimmer" said Angella this time "you look amazing, you look like the queen you are"

Glimmer smiled.

"Let's go"

Inside the music started playing and the gates opened. To Bow everything else disappeared but his bride, he just couldn't stop looking at her as if she were a miracle, he didn't even heard Micah's words, he just held Glimmer's hand and kissed her as soon as she arrived to where he was. Everyone clapped their hands.


	20. Wedding III

After the wedding for the people to see there was a second wedding, this has to be done in order to prove comprise to his future as the king of Brightmoon and his loyalty to the Queen, his now wife.

Them both, followed by two people they trusted, would have to exchange some old wedding vows while touching the moonstone. The ones chosen were Adora and Frosta. Adora because she was their closest friend and Frosta because Glimmer wanted her to do something important in her wedding, as she felt that, with the heat and everything, the youngest princess would have felt left out.

"I, Glimmer, Queen of Brightmoon, take you Bow to be my king and under the protection of the moonstone"

"I, Bow, promise to be loyal to you, Queen Glimmer, and to the kingdom. I promise to always protect you and the future princess"

"I, Glimmer, accept your willingness to devote your life to me, to this kingdom and to our future daughter"

After the vows were exchanged they closed their eyes and, with their free hand, touched the forehead of the other.

Then they teleported back to the altar and all the guests cheered again.

During the reception Adora got pretty drunk.

"Hahahaha, Catra... You've pointy ears"

Catra was not happy, but the others in the table were pretty amused.

"I don't want to say that this is your fault, but you know what? It is" said Hordak.

"How is this my fault?!"

"Well, you kept filling her cup" pointed out Scorpia.

"I was expecting for a sexy night, not for a dumb one" complained the magicat.

Adora proceeded to tell her whole table about her tits as She-Ra.

In another table things were awfully quiet. Mermista was a bit nauseous, Sea Hawk was pretty much drunk and falling asleep, a guest that they didn't know was quiet and observing Adora's table and Perfuma was ignoring Huntara.

"Come on, flowers, talk to me"

"No"

Well, that was the first time she had replied since that night in Plumeria.

"That's it, we are speaking now!"

Huntara carried her inside of the castle. Perfuma didn't complain, but didn't look specially happy.


	21. Wedding IV

Angella was greeting all the guests, but when she made it to a certain table she looked rather confused.

"Did we sent an invitation to Purrsia?"

The soldier nodded.

"But did they confirm that they were coming?"

"No" said the soldier "they said nothing"

Angella approached that certain guest.

"Queen Cara, are you enjoying the celebration? We weren't expecting you to come"

The woman, Queen Cara, looked away from Adora's table and looked at Angella seriously.

"May we have a conversation in private?"

Angella nodded and both queens went to the inside of the castle. When they arrived the yellow eyed lady trembled a bit.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Angella, but she knew where that was going.

"C'yra" replied.

Angella had always felt bad for queens Cara and Zion, because they had lost their only cub many years ago. The cub had drowned and both queens' lives had been miserable ever since.

"I understand that my daughter's wedding could have brought up the pain again" said Angella, understanding.

"The pain has always been there, it will never leave" said Cara "but I am not here to talk about mine and Zion's pain and, please don't be offended, I am not here to witness your pregnant daughter's wedding"

Angella blushed.

"How do you know that she's pregnant?"

"You know that I can smell it"

"I forgot, it has been a very long time since we saw each other"

"I will come to the point of this conversation" said Queen Cara "You know that news fly, and even in places as isolated like Purrsia the news still make it there"

Angella nodded.

"Where is all this going?"

"Princess She-Ra is marrying a magicat" said Cara.

"Yes, she is"

"I have seen a portrait of her wife to be... And she... Well... That Catra girl, I know it sounds crazy but... She looks just like C'yra"

Angella smiled tenderly.

"Cara, I know you wish that your daughter was here but... You know, your daughter passed away as a baby"

"We have been investigating her" admitted Cara "she was found crying when she was around two years old, next to the river, the same day my daughter drowned in that same river" explained.

"Oh my..."

"No one thought about the possibility of her being alive, so no one looked for her" said Cara, almost painfully.

"And since no one looked for her she was treated as an orphan or abandoned baby" completed Angella.

"I want to know that she's my daughter for sure. We don't have much time to do it, though" said Cara, with her yellow eyes full of tears and her ears down.

"W-Why?"

"Zion, my dear wife, the love of my life... She's going to die, there's nothing we can do to save her. I want her to be happy again before she... Leaves"


	22. Perfuma II

Somewhere else in the castle Huntara was hugging Perfuma tight.

"I love you, flowers, I really do"

Perfuma looked at her face, about to cry of happiness.

"You really do?"

Huntara nodded.

"But we won't sleep together, ever" continued.

"Why?" asked Perfuma, feeling hurt "you don't like my physique?"

"It's not that, in fact Huntara thinks that you are gorgeous, my rose bud" said the woman, blushing slightly "but we are too different to be together"

Perfuma looked away.

"But we love each other" said the princess.

"Love is not enough" said the hunter.

Perfuma separated herself from Huntara and rejected her when the other one tried to hug her back.

"Perfuma, please, I need to hold you, I need to touch you" begged.

"And what happens with what I need?" asked, tears rolling down her face "I want to be with you"

Huntara acknowledged that she was putting Perfuma in an awkward and painful position. In a position in which she would occasionally see the person she loved but in which they would never kiss, have sexual relations or be officially together, of course they wouldn't get married or have children.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Perfuma... Huntara doesn't want to compromise, and doesn't want to hurt you" explained "I know it may sound selfish"

"Yes, yes it does" said Perfuma, sounding more angry than sad this time.

"Perfuma... But you are the person that I love the most"

"Too bad" said the princess on her way to the exit.

"Perfuma!" said Huntara following her.

"I won't be your emotional partner if I can't be your actual partner" said while walking, never looking at Huntara.

"Perfuma... I-I care about you, I want to take care of you"

"I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me" said reaching the door to return to her table, but then stopped and looked at Huntara. "I don't want to see you again"

Huntara was shocked.

"What?"

"You have heard me"

"Perfuma! But I love you" begged the hunter.

"Love is not enough, I guess you were right" said the blonde, finishing the conversation.

Before she could exit, Huntara grabbed her by the arm.

"I lied" confessed.

"What?"

"Huntara knows that, once she gets with you, she won't be able to stop herself from having sex with you. And we can't, I believe in what Queen Angella said and I don't want to put you in danger"

"You were... Going to give up in having a relationship with me in order to protect me?"

"I know it sounds silly-"

Perfuma jumped in Huntara's arms and kissed her.


	23. Royal Dinner

After the wedding Glimmer and Bow were saying goodbye individually to each guest, it took more than an hour and was exhausting.

Bow did most of the work because he didn't want his wife to get stressed. Only royalty (and Bow's parents) would stay for a private dinner, Castaspella couldn't stay any longer so she didn't stay. Both loved their friends, but they couldn't wait to have time for themselves because they thought it was crazy that they didn't even have the chance to have a conversation in their own wedding day, plus Bow couldn't wait to get his beautiful bride undressed and out of her marvelous wedding dress, and either couldn't wait to make love to her.

"You can take a break in your room" suggested Angella "after all we have to change clothes"

Every guest picked that moment to leave to get changed.

It was another tradition for royal weddings in Brightmoon: the royal guests would attend the dinner with a different attire than what they wore during the wedding, as a celebration of the couple's new life together.

"And, if you want, you can... Micah, I can't bring myself to tell them" said Angella, blushing.

"What your mother means is that Bow and you have an hour of intimacy if you want to... Use it" said Micah.

"Dad!" protested Glimmer "that's embarrassing!!!"

"You just make sure to look as if it didn't happen"

Angella and Micah left to return to the castle. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and blushed.

Now they were married, but they also felt weirdly shy after being suggested to have relations. Not that they had stopped having sex after they conceived their daughter and after when they celebrated the beginning of their relationship, no, they had had sex a lot since, in every position that they thought of.

"Bow, I really want our honeymoon to begin, but I don't don't want to have to stop it" said Glimmer, always honest with Bow.

"I feel the same way, Glimmer" said Bow, smiling.

They took a walk while holding hands at the private backyard. It was very romantic and simple, they just enjoyed the company of the other while they talked.

"You look beautiful" said Bow "very beautiful"

It was out of the blue, they were just making fun of Adora's singing while drunk during the reception.

"Bow... Do you ever wonder how she will look like? How is she going to be?"

"All the time, but what I know is that she will be happy and loved" said Bow.

"You are telling me! Your siblings and parents have been taking care of me the whole day" said Glimmer.

Both giggled. Bow then hugged her.

"I think that I have found the perfect name for her"

"What is it?"

"Jaci. It means moon"

Glimmer smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I like it. Yes, that's her name. Jaci, Princess of Brightmoon"

Note: the name's pronunciation is Jay-see


	24. Royal Dinner I

When the hour had passed and the guests were ready Bow and Glimmer made their big entrance. Everyone clapped their hands again, and the newlyweds smiled, not because of their friends but because they were happy with their baby name and for the time that they had spent together alone. Honestly they hoped to keep that dinner short and sweet so they could actually start with their honeymoon.

"How does it feel to be married?" asked Adora.

"Oh, you're so dork, babe" interrupted Catra "I am sure that Sparkles and Bow feel just like always"

"Actually" interrupted a yellow eyed lady that looked like royalty but they didn't know "marrying the person you love is different, it feels special"

"And who are you?" asked Catra, raising a brow.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Cara of D'riluth. She's the queen of Purrsia and a good friend of mine"

Everyone said hi and asked things to the woman, but Catra wasn't impressed by her or her life in her stupid kingdom that no one knew about.

"So, Catra" started Cara "you have been very quiet. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?"

"First of all, nothing is bothering me" she paused "and secondly: how the hell do you know my name?"

"Catra!" said Adora "sorry, your majesty"

"Don't worry, I am used to angry kitties" said Cara, laughing it off.

"Now that I think about it: you're a magicat" commented Glimmer.

"Well, if we are pointing out the obvious, you're pregnant"

Half the table bursted into laughter. Glimmer blushed and got strawberry red due to the shame.

"That's not what I meant. I just thought that Catra was the last magicat or something" explained the young Queen.

"Well, she's not" said Cara.

They expected her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"Catra" said Micah "after the dinner we want to talk to you in private"


	25. Purple

When the dinner was over Glimmer was visibly wishing them all to leave, in fact she said goodbye as soon as they were done with their dessert, grabbed Bow by the shirt and teleported them both. Most of the table giggled, well, all the table except for Cara, who was starting at Catra, Hordak who was pissed because Entrapta had stolen a few mini berries from his portion of cake, Entrapta who was still eating tiny versions of all the things that they got for dessert and Frosta, who was super tired and didn't get what was so funny.

"Why did they leave so fast?" asked the little one "I thought that Glimmer would play with me after the wedding"

"Well, she's going to play with Bow" said Mermista.

"Mermista!" said Adora.

"To play what?" asked the little one.

All the table went silent.

"Is a game for grown ups only" said Scorpia. Scorpia had been awkwardly silent most of the day.

"But I want to play too!" argued Frosta.

"Is actually a pretty boring game" explained Perfuma.

"No, you all just want me to go to sleep... It's not like I have a bedtime or something!" said "I can go to sleep when I want"

"They actually have to do taxes" said Catra.

It made no sense, but Frosta was way past her bedtime and tired enough.

"That sounds boring" said the little one. Soon one of her servants came to take her to her bed.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"We skipped a huge bullet" commented Sea Hawk.

"She's young, but probably someone will have to tell her where do babies come from" commented Cara.

"I did, your majesty" said Adora, proud of herself.

"Did you tell her before or after you knew the answer?" asked Huntara.

Adora blushed.

"Well, I think it's time to proclaim this dinner and the wedding celebration over" said Angella.

It was a polite way of saying that SHE wanted it to be over. No one got offended though.

Catra waited because Micah had said that they would talk after the dinner, and Adora stayed with her. Weird enough, Cara stayed too and while saying goodbye told Mermista to take good care of herself and her little one. Mermista blushed and left still half ashamed.

When they were gone Catra turned to the king.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Adora, you may leave" said Angella.

"No, if she leaves I am leaving too" said Catra, getting defensive.

"Cara" said Micah waiting for the Queen of Purrsia to agree with Adora staying.

Cara nodded.

"Okay, you can stay" said Micah.

"Well let's get started" said Cara "since you're a magicat you would have need medical attention from a doctor specialized in magicats"

It was true after all, but not the reason why they were talking. Angella and Micah continued her "lie"

"Catra, Queen Cara apart from being the ruler of Purrsia is also a doctor" said Micah "and has agreed to stay to make sure that you're healthy"

Catra blinked confused, but it was Adora who didn't buy it.

"Why? Do you think there's something wrong with her?" said a very concerned Adora, even though that she didn't fully believe in what the others had said.

"Well, maybe there is something" confessed Catra.

"What?!" exclaimed Adora.

"Then let's get started" said Cara.

They made Catra hold Cara's hands, wich the younger magicat did not very pleased.

Micah started to do some sorcerer stuff that Adora didn't understand... But there was something that she was sure about: that had nothing to do with a medical thing, they weren't checking Catra's health.

"This is not a medical thing!" said Adora, scared.

As soon as Catra heard that she tried to let go of Cara, but the other magicat reinforced her grip, not allowing it.

Before Adora could transform into She-Ra to defend her girlfriend both Catra's and Cara's eyes shone in purple.

"What's this?!" demanded to know Catra.

She was hugged by the other magicat.

"My baby" said Cara "my baby, I have found you"


	26. After the wedding

Mermista was in her royal ship looking at the waves of water around it, just thinking. Sea Hawk hugged her from behind and she returned the gesture by leaning her back on him.

"My mermaid, you seem worried" commented the man.

She sighed.

"What if we lose this one too?"

"Hey, no. This baby is going to born, grow up and be happy"

She would usually find his positivity annoying, but not in that moment. But Sea Hawk wasn't really planning on comforting his princess, well, he wasn't thinking in doing just that... He had been extremely aroused most of the day because the dress that she had been wearing most of the day seemed to have been designed to make him look at her awesome rear.

When she felt his hands ascending to grab her breasts she gasped in surprise, but allowed it.

"I could help you relax... This has been a crazy day and you sure need your special dessert" said him, with a grin in his face.

Mermista turned around to embrace him.

"Mmm, yes" said Mermista "I want it"

Sea Hawk smiled.

"I always wanted to do you in your royal ship"

"Too bad, we won't do it here"

"Why?"

"Because this ship is making me nauseous"

Perfuma and Huntara were at Perfuma's carriage, that was pumpkin shaped, making out in their way to Plumeria.

"Aw, Huntara" said Perfuma "this is so romantic"

"I know, my flower"

Perfuma wasn't dealing with the heat at that moment, which was good because Huntara preferred her with her actual personality.

In Mystacor, after the royal wedding, someone had requested to see Castaspella.

"Are you ready?" asked the sorcerer. The person nodded "alright"

The magic did its work and that person just waited.

"Well, you are expecting... But you won't be able to actually lay the egg because it's your partner who caused the egg. Seriously, if you two were trying for a baby your partner should have been in the receiving end" said Castaspella "you will have to stay until the healers can remove the egg surgically"

The boy trembled, pretty scared and cried silently.

"Hey no, don't cry, it is not unusual and the healers are very experienced, Kyle"


	27. Friends

At Mystacor Scorpia, Lonnie and Rogelio were waiting for Kyle to finish his meeting with Glimmer's aunt.

"So, why did Kyle insist in coming here today?" asked Lonnie.

Rogelio told them that Kyle had been feeling discomfort for a few days and that they decided to check on him as soon as they could, so it had to be that night since Castaspella had been busy helping in the organization of her niece's wedding.

"I hope he's okay" said Scorpia "but today has been a very long day"

"Yeah, at least we didn't have to attend that royal dinner" said Lonnie.

"It was nice, but a bit over the top. In Brightmoon all they do seems to be too organized and too much" said Scorpia.

The other two nodded, agreeing.

"But the wedding has been great" said Lonnie "although a bit corny for my taste"

Rogelio added something.

"Oh yeah, and Bow has been nice letting us take the rest of the cake" said Lonnie.

"Yes, it's been a beautiful wedding" said Scorpia. She looked sad.

"Scorp, what's wrong?" asked Lonnie.

"It's something stupid but when I found out that they were expecting and going to get married... I realized that I lost my chance to be with her" confessed.

Lonnie and Rogelio looked at each other briefly.

"Did you like her?" asked Lonnie.

"Well, yes" said the scorpion woman "she made me believe in myself again when I thought that I was worthless"

"Scorpia, you usually fall in love with close friends, but to me it sounds that Glimmer was just being your friend" said Lonnie.

Rogelio nodded, agreeing with Lonnie's statement.

"Maybe you're right"

"Plus you two would have never worked. It is clear that she and Bow were meant to be" added Lonnie.

Scorpia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you're right"

"When Rogelio and I were little we said that we would get married, hahaha" said Lonnie. Rogelio also laughed "and we are just friends... And very gay too. But I think that that's not the only thing that's worrying you"

Before Scorpia could reply a healer appeared looking for Rogelio. Both Rogelio and that male healer left immediately.

"I really hope that Kyle's ok" said Scorpia.

"What's worrying you?"

Scorpia sighed and then replied.

"I think that I am sterile" confessed.


	28. The Princess of Purrsia

"Ohhh~! Fuck, yeah! Booow~"

"Glimmer, oh yes~"

They began making out again as they made love in the louise sexual position, which was Glimmer's favorite out of all the ones that they had explored.

They were focused in it when they heard lots of yelling from another room.

"What's that?" asked Bow.

"Who cares?"

Glimmer rode him faster and they continued with their honeymoon, unaware of the drama going on in the same castle.

Catra was yelling to Cara, ordering the other not to touch her. Adora transformed into She-Ra and got between them.

"Your majesty" said the blonde "please, stay away"

"But she's my baby!" said Cara.

Micah hugged the other queen.

"I will explain everything" said Angella "Catra, Queen Cara is your mother"

"I don't have a mother! I am an orphan! I grew up in the Brightmoon Orphanage!" said Catra.

"It's a complex story, let us explain" said Micah.

"No! She's not my mother!" said the young magicat, standing behind her much taller girlfriend.

Adora looked at Cara, the woman looked devasted, sad and honest.

"Catra, maybe you should listen to them" suggested Adora "maybe there's a good reason for what happened"

"Adora, no-"

"Come on, kitten, do it for me"

"But don't leave, Adora" said Catra, just like she used to do when they were little and growing up in the orphanage.

"Of course not"

They sat together and Adora returned to her original form. She and Catra held hands.

"I will start from the very beginning. Magicats, no matter if they are royalty or not, are always raised with a group of Magicats of the same age, that's how I meet Zion-"

"Who's that Zion and why they're important for this story?" interrupted Catra.

"Zion is my wife" said Cara "In my coronation as the Queen of Purrsia I chose her to be my wife, and she said yes so we got married"

Adora caressed Catra's hand lovingly.

"Zion is stunning, the most perfect kitten that I have ever seen... But my parents didn't support my decision of marrying Zion because the ones of her lineage can only conceive once in their life time and I cannot carry a child myself due to an accident that I had when I was younger. But I couldn't care less, I knew that Zion and I were meant to be"

"Why did you abandon me?!"

Cara sighed.

"We didn't. It was all my fault, you were just one and liked to chase everything... I took you with me to take a walk one day and you chased a butterfly or something... I don't know, I got distracted preparing your meal... And suddenly you were gone. I looked for you and your scent lead me to the river. I looked for you but we assumed that you drowned" Cara was crying her eyes out at this point "losing you changed all about us... We never stopped mourning you, no one has ever touched your bedroom since you disappeared... No one kept searching you since you were supposedly dead"

Catra was confused, very confused by all that.

"We decided to isolate ourselves with our pain. I am the Queen so I couldn't just stay forever at home, but Zion never left the castle since that day... She gave up on everything in life so she has never been aware of how I have been looking for you. When someone from royalty gets engaged a notification is sent to every kingdom, the last time with Angella 's daughter wedding invitation there was also a notification of the engagement of She-Ra, and it included a portrait of her fiancée and when I saw your eyes in it I knew that you were my child. I spent the weeks before the wedding investigating you, and all about you made sense... You didn't drown, you were rescued and brought to the closest Orphanage"

"Which was Brightmoon's. I didn't know that you were Cara's and we didn't know about your death so I didn't really pay attention" confessed Angella "I was busy with Glimmer, she was a complicated baby that could teleport, so I didn't really notice"

"Now that I know that you're my daughter I am taking you back to Purrsia" said Cara "Zion needs to see you before it's too late"

"Too late?"

"Zion... Will not survive another month"


	29. The crib

The next day Bow woke up a feeling a bit sore, but that was to expect since he and Glimmer had spent most of the night enjoying themselves in bed. Speaking of Glimmer, she was asleep in all her naked glory.

"So beautiful" commented Bow "my wife"

There was proud in his words because he couldn't be happier. He had married Glimmer, his best friend, the love of his life, and they were expecting a little princess. Life couldn't be better. He was already making a crib for the baby, but Glimmer didn't know yet and knowing her she would not be awake in another two hours at least, so he got dressed in his normal, non royal, clothes and exited the room to continue making the crib, when he was about to arrive to his lab he found Adora carrying a backpack, as if she was leaving for a mission.

"Good morning, Adora" greeted her.

"Oh, hi Bow. I thought that you would not wake up this early. Is Glimmer okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. I am going to continue with the crib until she wakes up. Where are you going?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story but... Well, Queen Cara is Catra's mom" said the blonde.

"Wait, what?!" asked Bow "Does Catra know?!"

Adora nodded.

"We are going to Purrsia so she can meet her other mom..." explained the blonde.

"You don't seem very happy" noticed the man.

"I don't want to leave you and Glimmer alone now, specially not now that she's pregnant" explained Adora. Bow smiled at her tenderly.

"Adora, you have to live your own life. Glimmer and I will be fine" said the boy.

"But I promised to take care of all of you" said the woman, looking comcerned.

"Adora, you need to seek your own happiness too. You are going to marry Catra, and now that she has found her biological family perhaps is your chance to have a loving family of your own. We will always be your friends, and we will never think less of you for living your own life" explained the archer.

"What if something bad happens?"

"Adora, Glimmer and I will take care of each other. For once in your life put yourself first. Enjoy this opportunity"

Adora nodded and they hugged before saying goodbye. From his lab window Bow saw Adora and Catra holding hands while entering to Queen Cara's carriage.

He was proud of Adora, she deserved to be happy and to stop seeing herself as everyone's keeper.

He worked in the crib long enough until he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" said the archer.

"Good morning, son" it was Lance.

"Oh, hi dad" greeted him back.

"The crib is looking great" said Lance, crying again.

Bow had gotten most of his personal traits from Lance, specially his crying when he was excited or happy, so he understood that anything Jaci related was something special to the soon to be grandpa.

"Yes, I just hope that Glimmer thinks the same once is done" said Bow.

"What's that?" asked Lance pointing to a round metallic thing.

"Oh, that's Amaly. It's a robot that Entrapta built for the baby, but it's turned off right now because we are still improving its design"

"Have you thought about baby names? I know it's soon but I would like to knit something for her with her name in it" said the proud grandpa.

"Well, yeah. Her name is Jaci" said Bow "it was my idea, it means moon. Glimmer loved it"

Lance smiled and nodded pleased.

"It's a good name"

"You're the first to know"

Glimmer woke up, feeling nauseous as usual, but Bow was right there with a tea for her. Tea seemed to help her with morning sickness.

"Good morning, my dear wife"

"Good morning, my dear husband"

Glimmer received the cup of tea from him and while taking a sip she noticed something that wasn't there before. It was covered with a purple sheet.

"Bow, what's that?" asked.

"I hope you like it"

Bow retired the sheet to reveal a crib that looked nothing like the ones she had seen before. First of all, the crib was round, had a pink raised mattress and a movile with a bunch of Bow and Glimmer shaped plushies.

Glimmer left the cup of tea in a nearby table and approached the crib, silent, and touched it.

"Do... Do you like it?" asked Bow.

"Did... Did you make this?"

"Well, yeah. My parents helped me with the plushies though"

"It's... Perfect" said Glimmer "it's beautiful"

She run to hug her husband. He hugged her back.


	30. The Princess of Purrsia I

Purrsia was a magnificent underground kingdom. The magicats lived in caves, except for the royal family, which lived in the castle.

"Woah, this is amazing" commented Adora. She looked way more excited than Catra.

"C'yra" said Cara "look at that cave"

Catra, not complaining for the name for the first time, looked at the indicated cave, which had two sculptures of magicats at both sides of its access, looking like it's guardians.

"What's that?"

"That's the hospital of the kingdom" said Cara "you were born there"

"That's great! Right, love?" asked Adora.

"Sure" replied Catra, uninterested.

Cara sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Cara.

Catra saw red.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! DO YOU THINK THAT I AM GOING TO TRUST YOU?!"

"C'yra, please..."

"No!"

Adora hugged Catra. The young magicat was trembling.

"What's going on?" asked Cara seriously.

"When we were at the orphanage-"

"Don't you dare, Adora!"

"At first we were raised by a woman that we all adored, she was amazing. Her name was Mara" explained Adora "But one day she and her wife Light Hope were... Murdered. They never found the culprit"

"I am so sorry, girls" said Cara. She really was, the girls seemed to actually love that woman.

"So they found a new carer for us"

"Shadow Weaver" said Catra. The fear in her voice was noticeable.

"She was abusive... Psychologically, physically... She would hit and ban Catra from eating. Catra has always been afraid of water so Shadow Weaver would always... Pretend that she was going to drown her in the bathtub"

Cara looked calm, but her claws were destroying her seat. Who was that Shadow Weaver? How she dared to lay a finger to her cub?

"C'yra... I am so sorry that happened to you. But now mom is here and no one is going to hurt you ever again" said Cara "I promise"

"How can I believe you?"

No reply.

When they arrived to the castle and entered were surprised by the amount of colorful family portraits in every wall. Most of them featuring a baby magicat with mismatched eyes... That was obviously Catra.

"You were all that we ever dreamed of" said the Queen "all that we wanted. Losing you almost killed us. You were and always will be the most important person of our life"

Catra was speechless.

"Where is she?" asked Catra finally "where's... My other mother?"

"I will be talking to her first. She knows nothing of this"

Cara disappeared in a long corridor, leaving the other two standing there awkwardly.

When Cara arrived to the bedroom opened the door. Zion was laying in the bed, asleep.

"Hey, Zion" said waking her up.


	31. The Princess of Purrsia II

"Cara" Zion caressed her wife's face "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, my love, but I brought you a present"

"Is it a mouse?"

"No, it's way better"

"A huge mouse?"

Cara looked at her seriously but still smiling.

"You ain't gonna believe this" started Cara.

"Is it cake from the wedding?" asked Zion again, she was a pretty much anxious person that couldn't be without doing something... Well, except when she wasn't feeling too good.

"Zion, there's not an easy way to put this so I will say it and then you will shut up and let me explain"

"But-"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay" started Cara "Remember the wedding invites that we got?"

"No" lied Zion.

"We also got news about She-Ra. She's got a fiancée" explained Cara "And the fiancée is a magicat"

"Good for them, I guess" said Zion, not getting the point of the whole gossiping.

"Zi... The magicat... She was found nearby the river when she was a baby"

Zion dug her claws in the mattress, feeling the anxiety taking over her.

"I investigated her, I meet her... And I know that she's C'yra" said Cara.

Zion started to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?! This is not like when we were children! You can't prank me, specially not with this!!!"

"Zi-"

"Leave me alone!!"

"Zion, is C'yra! We know for sure! She didn't drown!" tried to explain Cara.

Zion stood up looking really mad.

"I carried her for nine months, I loved her with all my heart and you lost her! And now you're here thinking that you can do this to me?!" said Zion grabbing her clothes "I have been mourning my baby for seventeen years and you think you're funny?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Zion, please-"

Cara tried to approach her, but Zion made a clear attempt to attack her.

"You keep this up and I am divorcing you!!" threatened Zion "I am serious!"

"I am too!"

Zion didn't even get dressed, she simply pushed Cara aside and exited the room... And Cara followed her.

When she made it to the end of the corridor she saw her. That young magicat looked a lot like Cara when she was a teen... But the freckles she got them from her. Mismatched eyes, one yellow like Cara's eyes and the other blue like her own.

"It's not possible" muttered. Cara hugged her from behind " But how?"

"It's a long story" said Cara "I am sorry I kept this from you, I just couldn't tell you without being sure"

"I am sorry, Cara" said Zion.

"I wasn't angry"

Finally the young magicat noticed them. And also did her blonde companion. Both looked fairly surprised.

Zion was taller than Cara, probably even taller than She-Ra. And muscular, very muscular. Nothing like they were expecting.

"C'yra?" asked, about to cry.

Catra didn't have the time to think an answer. She was instantly hugged and carried by Zion.

"My baby!!"


	32. The Princess of Purrsia III

"Put me down!" said Catra.

Zion obeyed, excited still.

"We have so much to do!" said Zion, excitedly. She 'gently' grabbed Catra by the arm and took and started explaining her every painting in the room while Catra complained.

Adora stood there awkwardly, but thankfully Cara helped her.

"So, you're She-Ra" said Cara "and I got to see you transform into She-Ra, and she's nice and everything but... Who's Adora?"

The blonde tried to reply, but she didn't know what to reply without mentioning She-Ra.

"I see" said Cara, understanding that silence "Now that you're here you will have more time to focus in yourself"

"Yeah, this week is going to be amazing"

"This week? Adora, Catra is the Princess of Purrsia" said Cara "She has to stay"

"Oh..." said Adora "but our friend is pregnant, she needs us. I promised to take care of her"

Cara smiled.

"Let's take a seat" said the queen.

They went to the next room. It had only four seats and a small table. It was way too simple, which was quite surprising to Adora. They sat in front of each other.

"Look, Adora" started Cara "you seem like a good person but also like the kind of person that would willingly give up on her life to help the others with their lives. That's unfair"

"But I promised"

"Don't be such a dork! Live your own life. Your friend is a Queen that has a husband and a family. Don't you want a family of your own? You are marrying C'yra but as far as we know no planning has been done"

"No, we have been busy" said the blonde.

"Busy not minding your own business, I see"

"You are not being fair, Queen Cara" said Adora putting a serious face.

"And you are putting everyone and everything before C'yra" said Cara.

"That's not true!" Adora was getting very mad.

"What will you do when you become the second Queen of Purrsia?" asked Cara seriously.

"I... I don't know"

"What will you do when you two have a child or seven?" asked Cara.

"Seven?!"

"Magicats can have seven cubs at once" said Cara "but that's beside the point. What will you do then? Leave her and the babies to run to Brightmoon?"

"Well, no..."

"Why don't you start by helping only when you are asked to help?"

"I... I guess I can try" said Adora.

"I just want you two to have a happy life, Adora"

Outside of that room Zion was telling Catra things nonstop.

"I was in labor for twelve hours, but then giving birth to you wasn't very difficult, you were super tiny I could hold you in one hand" said showing her one of her enormous hands.

Catra definitely could believe it.

"Why are you so big?" asked Catra.

"Why are you so small?" asked Zion, messing a bit with her.

"Hey, you were the one who married a small woman. I got it from her I guess" said Cara.

"Then I will have to accept that my grandkids will have huge foreheads" said Zion.

Before Catra could reply Adora and Cara returned to the other room.

"What were you talking about?" asked Adora.

"Hey, Adorka. My mom said that you have a huge forehead" said Catra, laughing.

"She's called me mom!" said Zion exited. Holding Catra again.

After that Zion let her go, Cara knew that she was feeling bad.

"Take a seat, baby"

Catra noticed that Zion was feeling terrible, and she couldn't just leave her. They helped her seat in the biggest throne, which was obviously hers.

"What does she have?" asked Adora.

Cara looked at Adora.

"Is that disease that kills the body, infecting it cell by cell" said Cara, caressing her wife's face "we will have to say goodbye before than we expected, love"

Zion, very tired, smiled at Cara and then caressed Catra's face.

"It has been worth it"

Zion slowly closed her eyes, preparing to leave forever.

"No, it can't end like this!!!" said Catra "no, not now!"

"It won't!!!!" said Adora "For the honor of Grayskull!!!"


	33. the Princess of Purrsia IV

"It can't be real" said the healer.

"What?" said Cara.

"She's not sick anymore" said the royal magicat healer "She-Ra's power has healed her"

Catra and Adora were waiting outside the room.

"What were you and my mother talking about?" muttered Catra.

"What?"

"What were you guys talking about?" repeated.

"About the possibility of us... Staying here" said Adora.

"We don't even know this place" said Catra "what if they are not as nice as they seem?"

"They have been mourning you for many years" said Adora.

"I know, but we don't actually know them. The only thing I know is that one of them pushed me out of her vagina"

Adora laughed.

"Don't you want to stay?"

Catra thought a bit about it.

"I have always wanted to have a place to call mine, to call ours. Not just a place where we were allowed to stay but an actual place for you and I" said Catra "and it's also great to have the opportunity to get to know of my origins. But do you want to stay?"

"Actually, I wanted to return to Brightmoon because of Glimmer and Bow... But also because I feel like I owe them because they have treated us like family" explained Adora.

"So, you don't want to stay"

"I didn't mean that. What I mean is that I would like to stay with you wherever you were, but I still feel like I owe them" said Adora.

"Then what are you gonna do? Delay our life until you think that you don't owe them anymore?" asked Catra, noticeably disappointed.

"What? No! I... I will learn to deal with my feelings. I know that being with you it's what is right because I love you" said the blonde "And I don't need to guilt myself into doing it"

Catra kissed Adora.

"Love you, Adora"

Cara and the healer exited of the room and Cara hugged both her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"She's fine, she's alright, she's going to live" said.

That same week all Purrsia celebrated the return of the princess C'yra, her engagement with She-Ra and how the legendary warrior had saved one of their beloved queens. Both Adora and Catra enjoyed that celebration, while they were at it someone in the shadows made a sign to queen Cara.

"I'll be right back"

Since Catra and Adora were having the time of their lives they didn't even notice, Zion did but paid no more attention since she knew that her wife could deal with whatever problem by herself.

Cara entered to the castle and the person in the shadows revealed herself to be one of their soldiers.

"Queen Cara" said "She's alive"

"What was she doing?"

"She was planning on killing your daughter" said the soldier "she confessed"

"Obviously" said Cara "where was she living?"

"Not too far away from Brightmoon" said the soldier "what do we do with her?"

"Behead her" ordered Catra "I want her head in the table so everyone knows what happens with the ones who mess with the Royal family of Purrsia"


	34. Scorpia

"Today is the day" commented Scorpia, crying.

"Yeah..." Lonnie was trying to act all tough, but she was as concerned as the princess.

It was the day of Kyle's c-section and Rogelio would be with him during the whole procedure. The healers were positive about it though and they were prepared.

It took a lot of time, so during that time the two women talked.

"Queen Angella assured me that I am not sterile. She says that I am just a late bloomer" said Scorpia "so one day I will have a baby too!"

"That's great, Scorp"

"Ain't you planning on giving their baby a little cousin?"

"What?" asked Lonnie, dumbfounded.

"Yes, you're pretty. Ain't you ready to start a family?" asked Scorpia.

Once Lonnie made sure that Scorpia wasn't kidding she replied.

"Hey, just because you all have decided to get married and knocked up it doesn't mean that I have to. Not everyone wants a family" said the deadlocked girl.

"Why not? I think you'd be a good mother" complimented the princess.

Lonnie had been called smart, strong, hot, brave... But someone thinking that she was momma material was a new one.

"What? Why?"

"You always take care of Rogelio and Kyle, you protect them" said Scorpia "just like a mother"

"No, just like someone who doesn't want them to die"

"Mothers do that too!"

"Oh, shut up" said Lonnie, blushed.

"At least you'll have a chance" said the princess, a bit sad "No one will ever like me"

Lonnie couldn't believe what the other was saying.

"That's bull"

"No, it's not"

Lonnie leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly. When Lonnie broke the kiss Scorpia caressed her own lips and looked at her confused.

"W-why?"

Lonnie's mind realized that she had kissed the other.

"I guess I wanted to do it"


	35. Scorpia I

"Thanks" was the only word that exited from her mouth.

"You don't say thanks to a kiss" said Lonnie.

"Then... What do you do if you feel grateful it happened?"

"Then you... Kiss the other person back"

Scorpia and Lonnie kissed again. Lonnie used her hands to undo Scorpia's hairstyle as she could bet that the princess was moaning into the kiss, which was hot and making her extremely horny. When Scorpia descended to kiss her neck the green eyed woman made her decision.

"Scorp"

"Mmm?"

"Let's take this to the bedroom"

Scorpia looked at her, blushing.

"Re-really? You want to sleep with me?"

"Yes"

Scorpia hugged her really tight.

"But wait. What about Kyle?"

"He's going to be fine. Come on princess, let's have fun"

Scorpia nodded. She was a good friend but didn't want to miss her chance to make love for the first time.

They discreetly returned to their temporary bedroom in Mystacor, they had been sharing it with Kyle and Rogelio, but they would stay with the healers so they could take care of their egg.

They began to make out as they were laying in Scorpia's bed, slowly caressing beneath the clothes. Lonnie took off her shirt and wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh" said Scorpia "this is great"

Lonnie blushed and smiled.

"Gee, thanks"

Scorpia unbuttoned her own top, very slowly though. Lonnie helped her because she desperately needed nudity.

Scorpia, just like Lonnie, was muscular, but Lonnie was curious because of her claws and tail. Scorp noticed.

"You don't like them, right?" asked, ashamed.

"Don't say that because it's not true. It's just that I am curious, but I am attracted to you" explained Lonnie.

"I'm sorry, it is just that I am a bit, um, insecure of my body"

"You are sexy, Scorpia" said Lonnie, simply "Can I touch your tail?"

"Oh, that's kind of a big deal" said Scorpia looking away.

"It's okay, it's your body. If you don't want me to touch it I won't, I respect your boundaries"

Once they were fully undressed they kept making out and caressing each other's body. Scorpia couldn't take her eyes from Lonnie's breasts, they were stunning and secretly hoped that they were producing milk. Yeah, it was one of her kinks, she wanted to be with a lady with glorious breasts and suck her nipples to drink the milk produced by her lover. Lonnie didn't know why Scorpia was so focused in her boobs, but didn't care.

"Oh god, kiss them Scorpia~"

Lonnie had way more fun than she expected; Scorpia massaged her breasts and sucked on them as if they were the most delicious meal.

They continued with oral and then they scissored. It was amazing until Castaspella went to tell them that Kyle and the egg were fine and found them laying there naked.


	36. Mermista II

NOTE: This chapter occurs months after the princess of Purrsia ones, but we will return to that moment in future chapters.

"The baby is perfectly healthy" said the royal healer.

"That's like cool" said Mermista trying to sound cool or not concerned at all.

Sea Hawk caressed her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Princess" started the healer "this is your fifth month into pregnancy, mid pregnancy, so you will be able to notice it moving... And transforming. The baby has inherit your powers, I saw it swapping from having legs to having mermaid tail"

"So... It will born healthy?" asked Sea Hawk. Mermista tensed as she waited for the answer.

"It looks fine and the princess' condition is great" said the healer "so I would prepare for the arrival of your child"

"So... We can see it?" asked Mermista.

"I'd advice you to do it"

The healer used that strange machine that allowed healers to see what was inside of the womb, but this time she put the screen so Mermista and Sea Hawk could see the child. Then she explained things about the baby as they looked mesmerized.

"Is a boy!" announced Sea Hawk happily "look at that dick! He's inherit the size from his dad!"

Both the healer and Mermista looked ashamed as heck.

"That's the umbilical cord" said the healer "do you want to know the gender?"

"Yeah" said Mermista.

"This is its genitalia... And there is no penis to be seen" said the healer "There is no doubt: the baby is a girl"

When the healer left Sea Hawk laid next to Mermista in the bed.

"See, baby? We are lucky this time"

"I am still scared. I can't lose her, I already knew that I would feel her moving because I already feel it" said Mermista "I am excited but I don't want to be excited"

"Just allow yourself to be excited. We are forming a family"

"Maybe... If we think a name it is easier" suggested the princess of Salineas.

"Okay then-"

"Let's set some rules. Rule number one is that her name is not going to be Sea Hawka. Yes, I know that you talked about it with Bow but I am not letting it happen"

"That's fair. Then her name cannot be Mermista jr" said the pirate.

"You always ruin the fun. Uhmm... I don't know. Maybe Seanna, like my grandma"


	37. Girls Day Out

"This is boring" commented Mermista, pretty annoyed.

She, Glimmer, Netossa, Spinerella and Entrapta were at the Elberon bazaar, looking for presents for Adora and Catra, since their wedding day was approaching. Of course they all had royal fancy presents, but they all agreed to get them something more personal too. Mermista was the only one who wasn't enjoying the experience.

"You didn't even wanna come to begin with" said Netossa "why did you came?" asked caressing Spinerella's belly, she was almost six months pregnant.

"To get rid of Sea Hawk for a while. He's annoying, I love him but he follows me around all the time, like, all the fucking time. I cannot eat, take a walk, sleep, think without him touching my fucking belly! The other day the asshole preferred to smell my crap rather than leaving me alone to crap in peace!!!!"

"Men are annoying with pregnant women" commented Glimmer.

"Yeah, men" said Spinerella looking at her wife in an accusatory way.

"I always enjoy Hordak's company" said Entrapta. She was walking with her hair as usual, except that one of her hair strands was placed touching her almost nonexistent pregnant belly. She was only two months pregnant.

Entrapta had forgotten the goal of that day out and was just eating every little food she could get her hands or hair on.

"We should take a break" said Glimmer "I am hungry and I need to pee"

The girls went to eat to a nearby place. When they had ordered they all took a seat and continued talking until Spinerella brought up an interesting topic.

"Are you guys enjoying pregnant sex?"

That question caught them off guard.

"What?!" was Mermista's smart answer.

"Yes, actually we are having sex quite often lately" commented Entrapta "we tried so much that we got used to do it everyday and it hadn't stopped after I got pregnant" added "I wonder if we should do it less frequently though"

"Poor Hordak" said Netossa.

"Um... Actually Bow is not being... Arg... He's not giving me what I need" admitted Glimmer "he has decided to do as much kingdom work as he can before the baby is born, and that's cute and all that but his main mission should be fucking me" said the young queen.

The whole table burst into laughter.

"Sexually frustrated Glimmer is funny" commented Mermista.

"What about you?" said Glimmer "I bet you are sexually annoyed"

"Sea Hawk seems to want to erase my vagina with his dick or something, like, I have him inside all the time" Mermista didn't seem particularly annoyed by that though. She was enjoying his exaggerated attentions in terms of sex.

"I am horny all the time" admitted Spinerella.

"Me too" said Netossa, grinning.

"But you ain't pregnant" said Entrapta.

"Yeah, but I married this" replied pointing to her wife.

"See? Everyone is fucking like crazy and I am growing my virginity back" said Glimmer frustrated.

"I don't think you can grow it back" corrected Entrapta "It's impossible"

"Arrgggg!" complained Glimmer, face-palming.

"Dress like a slut"

"Mermista!"

"What? Then he'll give you dick"

They returned to look for presents as soon as they were done with their food.

"I am getting them that" said Mermista pointing to the most horrible wooden thing that she had found at the whole bazaar.

"Why?" asked Entrapta.

"Because I wanna go home"

When they all got their presents they returned home.

"Mermista!!" greeted Sea Hawk "I missed you!!!"

"I missed you too" replied the princess. No matter how much she complained, she wouldn't change a thing of her dear boyfriend.

Sea Hawk then knelt and caressed her belly.

"Hi Seanna, daddy missed you too" then he heard crying and saw Mermista crying her eyes out "Mermista are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"Why you have to be so damn cute?!" asked her.

At Dryl Entrapta entered to her lab with Emily carrying mini cakes for her.

"Welcome home my dearest" greeted Hordak.

"Hordak, do you think that we have sex too often?"

Hordak, of course, hit his head accidentally after the heard that.

Spinerella and Netossa decided to stay for the weekend at Elberon.

At Brightmoon Glimmer was ashamed. From outside her bedroom Micah was knocking at her door.

"Open the door, Glimmer. It's okay, I am your dad, I have seen you naked before"

"Leave!"

Glimmer had decided to follow Mermista's advice, but instead of dressing like a slut she decided to wait for Bow naked. She told a soldier to call the king and when the soldier left she undressed and laid in her bed in a suggestive position... Only to find out that the soldier had called her dad instead of her husband and finding out only when he opened the door and caught her red handed.

And that's how that girls day out finished.


	38. boys day out

While the girls were out Bow, Sea Hawk and Swift Wind went out too. They decided to go for drinks and to talk about their girls. Lonnie joined them.

"So" said Sea Hawk "how's everything going?"

Bow was playing with his glass, not actually paying attention.

"Everyone is driving me crazy" commented Lonnie "Kyle, Rogelio and their egg and Scorpia- wait, why Hordak isn't here? He said that he was coming"

"Yes, but when I went to see him he looked pretty stressed, so I told him to stay" commented Swift Wind "he must be still excited for Entrapta's pregnancy, and we all know that he gets stressed too easily"

"I admit that when I first met him I was afraid of him. He has this resting bitch expression all the time that's scary" said Sea Hawk.

"Um, I guess that I got used to his face. After all, even if he's older, we grew up at the same orphanage" said Lonnie.

"How did you end up at the orphanage?" asked Sea Hawk "I know it's a stupid question, don't answer to it"

"Nah, I don't mind it. My mother died giving birth to me and she had no family. But I know who she was and that she wanted to take care of me. I inherit her home, but Shadow Weaver sold it and kept the money" said Lonnie, sounding hurt "she didn't even let me take the pictures... I lost everything that my mother owned and I couldn't do anything because I was eight"

"That's... That's horrible" said the pirate.

"At least I have the necklace that she wore the day I was born" said Lonnie "and I am grateful for it because that way I will be able to wear it myself when... I give birth"

Everyone, even Bow, paid attention at that sentence.

"Are you... Are you pregnant?" asked Sea Hawk.

Lonnie smiled and nodded. All of them cheered.

"Shhh! It's a secret though, Scorpia doesn't know yet"

"Are you excited?" asked Bow "the baby will have a bunch of kids to play with, hehehe"

"Yes, I am very excited. But I prefer waiting to tell Scorpia because I know that she will be paying too much attention to me"

"Paying attention is good. My mermaid loves it when I spoil her and do everything for her"

"Flash news: nope" said Lonnie "she's probably annoyed"

"No, she's not! We have sex all the time!"

"I said that she's annoyed, not stupid" replied Lonnie.

"I don't think that a pregnant woman wants to have so much sex though" said Bow.

"Er, I am no expert" said Swift Wind "but the last time I saw Glimmer she was acting all seductive around you and you ignored her"

"What? No!"

"Your wife wants dick, we all know it" said Sea Hawk.

"Don't you think that I would have noticed if Glimmer wanted more sex?"

"Let's see: you're a smart dumbass and she's an angry ball of glitter" commented Lonnie "No, I think that you wouldn't because she's not telling you directly"

"So my wife is sexually frustrated?" said Bow.

Everyone in the table nodded.

"How often do you guys fuck?" asked Lonnie.

"Once a week. We are busy, we are Queen and King" said Bow.

"She clearly wants to do it more often" said Lonnie.

Bow nodded, thinking that he would bring up the topic during the dinner. Thankfully her parents had agreed in letting them have the dinners on their own.

"Have you picked names for the babies yet?" asked Lonnie "because I know that that's going to drive me crazy. I just think that every name sounds stupid"

"Glimmer and I have decided that her name will be Jaci" said Bow "I picked it after reading about it at an old book about the First Ones"

"Oh, that's cool" said Sea Hawk "Mermista suggested her grandmother's name for our daughter and I just loved it, so my baby's name is Seanna"

"Very appropriate" commented Swift Wind.

"Hordak and Entrapta told me that, girl or boy, they are naming their child Glory" said Lonnie "It's such a dramatic Hordak's kind of name. Entrapta would probably have picked something more usual, but she was happy with the name they picked.

"What about Kyle and Rogelio?" asked Bow "because I know that due to Rogelio's species they are due in... Two weeks? They will need a name for the baby sooner than we do!"

"They have no idea" said Lonnie "but they don't seem worried at all"

That night, while he and his wife were having dinner, Bow decided that that was the moment to bring up the topic.

"Glimmer" said Bow. She looked at him "I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Is the sex we have enough for you? I have the impression that you want to do it more often, but I am not sure"

"Actually... I miss the days in which we did it all the time" confessed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're working so hard for the kingdom" said Glimmer "I was afraid of asking for too much"

"No, you never ask for too much. I neglected you with your needs" said Bow "I do all that work for you, but I didn't notice that I was forgetting something important, that I was hurting you by not noticing it"

"It's not your fault, I didn't tell you"

"Tonight is all going to be about you. I will make sure that you go to sleep satisfied"

"I am sure I will be satisfied" said Glimmer seductively.

Bow was instantly turned on by that.

As soon as they were done with the dessert Glimmer teleported them both to their bedroom. Bow kissed her, first in a sweet at tender way but then it became hungry.

Glimmer slept like an angel that night, and very VERY pleased.


	39. Veles the charming

It was the day. Kyle had asked Rogelio to be alone with their egg as it hatched because he wanted it to be as intimate as possible, even though the healers were there to make sure that everything was going alright. The healers had adviced Kyle and Rogelio to not touch the baby until it was out of the egg by itself because the baby had to do it alone.

"I wonder if he will like me" commented Kyle seeing it move a bit.

Rogelio hugged him. He was proud of Kyle for everything that he had been going through, for the way he had handled it. He complimented Kyle and caressed his hair.

"I love you too" replied Kyle.

Outside, Lonnie and Scorpia were waiting.

"Oh man, I am scared" said Scorpia "I hope the baby is alright"

"Don't worry, the healers said that the baby was fine" said Lonnie.

"I wish we could experience what they are experiencing now" said Scorpia.

"We will soon, I am sure"

Lonnie didn't feel ready to tell her.

A few hours later the girls were called in.

When they entered Kyle was holding a beautiful lizard with Etherian eyes, matching his own. The baby had blonde hair and human coloured skin in some parts of his body, but was mostly green like Rogelio and had a tail. The baby was extremely cute.

"Guys" said Kyle "come meet our son. His name is Veles."

That night Lonnie and Scorpia were still talking about the baby.

"He's gorgeous" said Scorpia.

"Yeah... Scorp"

"Uh?"

"Take care of me" said Lonnie, suggestive.

Scorpia kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Beautiful" said Scorpia "we'll have beautiful babies"

"I, uh, am sure" said Lonnie.

"Oh don't worry about carrying it! I want to do it myself!" said Scorpia "I think that I have to fo it myself to feel it more real"

Scorpia didn't know it, but these words had hurted Lonnie deeply.

"Scorpia" said Lonnie "let me touch your tail" it wasn't a question, it wasn't an order either.

"Why do you want to touch my tail?" asked Scorpia getting defensive "is my tail"

"I am curious"

"No, you can't touch it" said Scorpia.

Lonnie, understanding that that wasn't going to happen just left the room, no more words.


	40. The Princess of Purrsia V

Note: in this chapter we are going back to the chapters about Purrsia, meaning that is right after Glimmer's wedding.

The desserts of Purrsia were way less interesting in appearance than the ones in another kingdoms, but they tasted better, they were spectacular.

Queen Cara had returned a while after they were served and she looked more calm and happy than before.

"Mom, why are you so happy?"

"I have a surprise for you and Adora" announced Cara "Bring the present!"

Another magicat brought a silver platter with a red sheet covering it. Some red liquid was leaking, but Adora didn't think anything of it, but Catra... Catra thought that she could recognize a certain familiar smell.

"Show it" ordered the queen.

The magicat left the platter on the table and revealed the surprise.

Black hair covered in blood, a broken mask, a destroyed face. Adora gasped in pure fear and surprise. Catra was too disturbed to react.

Shadow Weaver's severed head was at their table and everyone around were cheering for it.

"This monster" said Cara "abused of the princess of Purrsia and of She-Ra during their childhood!"

The magicats that were closer to the head spit on it.

"What do we do with the ones that bother the royal family of Purrsia?!" asked Cara.

"We destroy them!" replied a magicat, full of enthusiasm.

"May the first ones protect the princess of Purrsia!" said Cara. Catra was astonished "Long live the princess of Purrsia!!"

"Long live the princess of Purrsia!!" said everyone.

"Long live the future Queen of Purrsia, my daughter, C'yra! Future Queen C'yra of D'riluth III!!" said Zion then.

Everyone cheered.

"Long live my wife, Queen Zion, duchess of Pawland!" said Cara.

"Long live my wife, Queen Cara of D'riluth, the beheader!!!"

Everyone cheered again.

That night Adora and Catra ran away from Purrsia.

Note: Hey... I would be very grateful if someone bothered to write a review for me from time to time.


	41. The Princess of Purrsia VI

Catra and Adora were on the run, holding hands and dressed in the darkest clothes that they had, avoiding to be seen. They were silent, as the events of that night were still too shocking.

No one noticed their absence, as they were all asleep. They decided to take a break halfway to Brightmoon, so they could talk. As soon as they sat in a bunch of rocks Adora started to cry.

"Adora" Catra hugged her "Calm down, please"

"I-I can't! I know what she did to us, but the way they killed her is just not fair!!"

"Adora... I am glad she's dead"

Adora looked at her girlfriend, very surprised.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong. I am glad that she's dead, the thought of her being alive and free has been torturing me for years..."

"But you wouldn't have killed her" completed Adora.

"No, I wouldn't. I know it is stupid but... I kind of cared about her? Like... She raised us" said Catra "She abused us and I am here, crying for her"

"I feel the same way, kitty" said Adora hugging her girlfriend.

A warm sensation invaded Catra's body.

"I think you have a fever" commented Adora.

She couldn't listen to her girlfriend, she was focused in her eyes. It was dark and only the fire was lightning up the scene, but Adora's eyes were marvelous.

"Are you okay, Catra?"

"Not as fine as you, Adora"

Catra didn't notice that Adora was glowing. They became feral with each other, the blonde kissed first but the magicat fought with her tongue, they seemed to want to melt into each other.

Adora tugged Catra's top to reveal her perky breasts. Catra had had a little piercing in one of her nipples, Adora knew but that was the first time that she had seen it. She licked the nipple and played with its piercing.

"Oh~ Adora"

The rest of the clothes were discarded soon, they made out and decided to start things with a good 69. That was about as far as they made it because some Purrsian soldiers found them, so they decided to obey the magicats and returned to the castle. They were still confused about their feelings, about Purrsia, about Catra's mothers... But it didn't matter while they cuddled in their bed in Purrsia, naked, and relaxed.

"I think that... I can accept what my mothers did" said Catra.

"I can't"

"We won't do that once we are married and ruling this place together" said Catra.

Adora wasn't sure about wanting to rule any place, but kissed Catra's cheek. Everything would be fine if they stayed together.


	42. The Princess of Purrsia VII

The next morning they sat awkwardly with Catra's mothers. The other two women looked a bit serious.

"Good morning, girls" greeted them Zion.

"Good morning, mom" said Catra. Adora simply smiled a bit.

"Sit down, we have to talk" said Cara.

The girls obeyed, doubtful about the reason of that conversation.

"Well, we have to talk about yesterday's present" said Cara "we didn't think that it could disturb you so much to try and run away"

Before any of them could continue Zion spoke too.

"In Purrsia the execution of the culprit is a normal reaction to child abuse" said Zion "we know that in Brightmoon they don't even have cells, but Purrsia is more strict about it"

"But just so you know, I would have killed her even if it wasn't the law in Purrsia. No one touches my daughter" said Cara.

Catra hissed really pissed. She had noticed that Adora was deeply affected by the whole situation.

"STOP IT! I don't fucking want you to behead people!!!! I don't want this topic to be brought up again and I don't want to be here!!!"

"What?" Zion got teary instantly.

"You don't mean it" said Cara.

"Yes, yes I do!! You two are freaks!!!"

Zion was crying already.

"Catra..." said Adora, attempting to make the other calm down.

"You two ain't normal!! I am not a baby anymore!!! I don't want you to do that kind of things again!!!"

"C'yra... We ain't perfect" said Cara "we lost you when you were very young and we didn't get to raise you... But, even if we make mistakes, you gotta know that we do it because we love you. We have always loved you and we will always do... No matter if you don't want to stay"

"Sweetie-"

"No, Zion. If she doesn't want to stay we should let her decide" said Cara "We know that she's fine... It will be alright"

"Then... We can leave?" asked Catra.

"Yes, yes you can" said Cara "but if you ever want to return this is your home. We'll miss you"

Zion left the room crying devasted.


	43. Something Old

Cara followed her wife begging for her to listen, but Zion wasn't having any of it, instead she was crying and avoiding the other.

"Please, Zion, please! Listen to me"

Zion then turned around very pissed.

"You lost her! It's your fault I didn't get to raise my baby and now you're allowing her to leave!!!" spat out Zion "Now I won't see her ever again! You always destroy everything that I love!!!"

Cara was very surprised.

"Y-you don't mean it"

"Yes, yes I do! I had to leave my family to marry you, I had a child and you lost it, you never do anything right!!!"

"You can't blame for everything! You wanted to marry me, we are in love!"

Zion looked at her very serious.

"Look... I think that the only reason we stayed together is because we were mourning our daughter"

"What?" asked Cara.

"... I don't love you anymore, Cara" confessed Zion.

Cara's whole world fell apart.

"What? No, you can't be serious" said the queen, about to cry.

"Yes, yes I am. I... Always resented you for losing her. At first I thought that her being alive would fix things, but now I realize that we are broken" said Zion "I appreciate you. You took care of me while I was sick, we grew up together and I will always have you in my mind... But I can't pretend that our marriage isn't pointless any longer"

Cara felt like she was about to faint, so she dug her claws in a wall.

"No, Zion... Don't do this to me. I love you, I am sure we can fix things" said Cara.

"Cara... I don't want to fix nothing. I want us to get a divorce"

Cara was devasted, but she had been raised not to lose her temper. It was very hard for a magicat not to lose her temper, but it helped that her personality was more avoidant and more about hiding her feelings. So Cara, despite of preferring to die rather than lose the love of her life, nodded in agreement. Then left Zion crying in that isolated corridor and went to talk to her royal lawyers. In a couple of hours they had all the documents ready, since the queens getting divorced was a big deal.

The one who had asked for the divorce, in Purrsia, had to be the first to sign the papers.

"Are you sure?" asked Cara "I love you, Zi, we grew up together and I will do anything to fix this-"

Zion didn't even let her finish the sentence, she signed the documents and right after left looking more relaxed than ever. Cara, on the other hand, cried her eyes out as she signed the papers.

When that night Cara didn't attend the dinner Zion knew that she had to tell C'yra. Both she and Adora seemed to be more calm.

"Why isn't mom here?" asked Catra.

Zion looked at her daughter and immediately thought that she couldn't make her cry too.

"She just hates saying goodbye" lied "I have to ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Catra very curious.

"I would like to join you in your return to Brightmoon. I have friends there that I haven't seen for years and I want to get to know you better"

Catra and Adora agreed.

Cara saw them leaving. She saw her now ex-wife and felt nauseous, revolted by the idea of not seeing her ever again.

"I am sorry, Cara" said a voice behind her.

"No, you never liked her"

"You're right, I never liked her. But I am still sorry because you're hurt" said the voice.

Cara felt the old magicat approaching her and sitting next to her.

"I don't know what I am going to do" confessed.

"Do the only thing you can do now" said the other "accept it and move on"

"I can't! I love her" said Cara "I have always loved her"

"You deserve better than someone who has left you without second thought"

"I hurt her, I understand why she's mad"

"I understand it too, but you will probably spend your whole life punishing yourself for what happened, and you need someone by your side who allows you to heal, not someone who makes the old wounds bleed over and over"

Cara knew that she was right, but wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Cara, dear, maybe you should consider this time what your father and I wanted for you" said the old magicat.

"Mom, please"

"I am sure she will be delighted to know that you can see her"

"Mother"

"Cara, she's a good person. Give it a chance, if it doesn't work then you stop it"

Cara thought about it. Catra maybe wouldn't return, Zion had left her and she had no one else than her old mom to talk to. So she made her decision.

"Okay mother, I will"


	44. Something New

Brightmoon was beautiful, very different from Purrsia. Zion immediately loved it.

"Adora!" as soon as they arrived she heard that funny voice and then a pink haired lady suddenly threw herself in Adora's arms.

"Glimmer!"

"Hi, Sparkles!" greeted Catra "Where's the Bow-man?"

"Oh, yes" Glimmer teleported again and right after teleported back with Bow.

"Adora!" greeted Bow.

Catra was not mentioned but was hugged just like her girlfriend.

"Guys, this is my mother: Queen Zion" said Catra.

That stung, she wasn't a queen anymore. Sure, she was still the duchess of Pawland since that nobility title wasn't given by marriage, but because she was in fact the daughter of the dukes of Pawland, but she couldn't correct her daughter as she had hidden the news.

"Hello, your majesty. I am Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon and this is my husband, King Bow" said Glimmer. Bow was still accidentally introducing himself as he used to, and Glimmer didn't want that to happen with a Queen.

"You must be Angella's baby" said Zion "you have inherit her eyes, hair and that voice"

"Hahaha, yeah" replied Glimmer, a bit ashamed.

"Hoping the little one will inherit them too?"

Of course, a magicat could smell a pregnant woman pretty easily.

"I wish!" said Bow "She would be just as beautiful as her mommy" said he dreamily.

That stung too, Cara used to be like that with her when she was pregnant, in fact everything reminded her of Cara, but she would dismiss her thoughts thinking that she was just used to her ex.

"Awww, so corny" said Catra, hand in hip, looking casually sexy like always.

"My aunt Castaspella wants us to return to our normal princess orientation despite of being pregnant, and my mother approves so... Well, now is also mandatory for you, Catra" said Glimmer.

Catra would attend sometimes just to be with Adora or Scorpia, but to be realistic she would skip most of them because "she wasn't a princess". Now that she was a confirmed princess she had to attend, just like every other princess from the allied kingdoms.

"No way!" said Catra.

"Too bad, you are attending" said Zion "you know nothing about politics, royal etiquette or History"

"Who cares about those?!"

"The future Queen of Purrsia and also future Duchess of Pawland definitely should" said Zion, leaving no room for negotiation.

So Catra "agreed" to go.

When they arrived to the classroom the other Princesses were already there. They were greeted and everyone started asking things until Castaspella entered the room.

"Girls, I know you're excited about Purrsia, that's why today we are going to focus in the life in Purrsia, politics and its history" explained.

"I can help if you want" said Zion "After all I am the queen"

"Sure" said Castaspella.

After that class Adora was excited.

"Purrsia is amazing! Very interesting" said the blonde "I cannot wait to learn more"

Catra dragged her to the first room that she found, and it was luckily empty.

"I can show you the best part of Purrsia" said Catra unlocking the buckle of her belt hurriedly.

Adora realized that Catra was horny as fuck, looking a bit reddish as she used to look when they had had one of its intensive training sessions.

"Is it your purrsy?" asked Adora, with a stupid grin in her face.

"Come on, Adora, that pun is bad even for you"

They undressed and Adora let her future wife be the top that time.

Catra kissed her lips and kissed all the way down until she could kiss blonde curls, and then she looked playfully to her love right to the eye.

"Hey, Adora. I am eating you out"

And so she did. Adora moaned like crazy.

"Oh Catra~ yess~ my princess~"

In that room they had relations for the first time, the first time together for Catra. When they were relaxing afterwards they heard the door and Castaspella found them. She left immediately commenting how she regretted teaching Princesses sometimes, specially the ones in the heat.


	45. Something Borrowed

A couple of weeks after their departure Cara received a very touching letter from her daughter. Catra announced in it that she planned on getting married in Purrsia, and also in making the kingdom their home, she explained that Adora was fascinated by its History and that she was dreaming of returning, but that she herself needed more time to learn about politics to be a good princess. Cara couldn't feel prouder.

"So, C'yra sent you a letter" commented the old magicat.

"Yes"

"She's a good kid, I am glad you named her after me" said C'yra the Second sitting next to her daughter.

"Yes... Zion haven't sent me a single letter" said. She was still devasted by her ex' absence.

"Cara, sweetie, she divorced you"

"But I love her" said the Queen "I can't believe she's out there having fun, forgetting about me"

"Cara, life's more simple. Your daughter is a grown-up and now you're single... Have fun, get laid"

"Mother!"

"You have another letter from Brightmoon" said her mother.

Cara took it from her mother's hands and ripped the envelope to read it.

"It's not from Zion" said, disappointed "it's from... You know"

"Cara, consider it please"

"Okay mother, maybe you're right" said Cara.

"Look, let me tell you something. If C'yra hasn't mentioned anything about the divorce is because she doesn't know, so she will not tell Zion if you are fine or not because why would she? After all if you were still married she would be sending letters to you, but since she's not as far as she knows you could be dead. You're crying and sending letters to someone who doesn't care if you are okay or not, crying for someone who is probably using the title you give her via marriage to live her new life. She's going to shame you, to make you look like a cheated on fool, Cara!"

These words hurt, hurt a lot, even more when she realized that her mom could be perfectly right in everything.

"Okay, I am going to read this letter and to take a decision about it"

Cara read the letter, then she meticulously folded the paper. The room stayed silent for about half an hour before Cara spoke again.

"Okay mom, yes, set up the date"

"Okay, sweetie. What did the letter say?"

"That she's delighted by the news and that you're immensely generous for setting up the date for us... You would have made a fool of yourself if I had said no" said Cara, smiling.

"Please, I knew you would eventually see my point"

About a week later Catra and Zion were admiring all the beautiful fabrics that Angella had given her as a present, she could pick any of those expensive fabrics for her wedding attire. They were gorgeous, over the top in the purest Brightmoon style, but nothing shiny that Sparkles' would pick for herself.

"Angella is been very generous, but you probably should attend your princess lessons today" said the mother.

"Not lesson today. Castaspella had to attend a meeting somewhere and she won't return until tomorrow. Adora is with her squad so we have plenty of time before she returns"

Catra seemed very excited.

"I have to tell you something, sweetheart" announced her mother.

Catra looked away from the fabrics, her mother sounded very serious.

"What's wrong?"

"C'yra... Your mother and I... This is not easy to say. Your mother and I are not together anymore"

Catra was more confused than ever.

"What? Come again"

"Look, our relationship wasn't working anymore-"

"No"

"We both still love you, it doesn't change anything between us and you-"

"No"

"And I want to see the world and-"

"No! No! No! Why?! You left her?!"

"C'yra-"

"You left her?! She wanted nothing but to please you!! She's been nothing but a perfect wife the whole time!!!"

"I know it's diffi-"

"She carried on an investigation secretly to find me, she took care of you when you were sick!!! And suddenly she's not good enough?!"

"C'yra, please" they both were crying "I am grateful for what she did for me... But I just don't love her anymore. I care about her, but I cannot live in a lie"

Catra was done with both Zion and the conversation, but the other magicat didn't let her leave the room.

"If Adora wanted to leave you would let her, right?"

Catra went feral.

"How dare you to suggest that Adora is going to leave me?"

"C'yra..."

Catra was showing her claws.

"Don't talk to me ever again"


	46. Something Blue

Adora was enjoying the free time with her two best friends. The best friends squad's dynamic was a bit different now that Glimmer and Bow were married, but not enough to make things different in terms of having fun.

"I need a break" said Glimmer.

Adora could swear that there was an already visible bump in her friend's belly, but she didn't make any comments about it.

"Are you okay, Glimmer?" said Bow concerned.

"Yes, yes I am fine" said Glimmer.

They sat together, with Bow caressing Glimmer's back.

"She's feeling dizzy lately. She works too much" commented he, visibly concerned still.

"I am the queen, I work what I am supposed to work" said Glimmer.

Yes, being a queen sounded stressful. Adora preferred to do physical work by a landslide, but she knew that one day she'll be ruling Purrsia with Catra. She wondered if they would have kids someday.

"No, you're supposed to relax! You're pregnant" said Bow.

Glimmer stood up looking very pissed.

"Yes, I am pregnant but that doesn't make me incapable of doing my job!"

"Glimmer, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant! If it was as you wanted you'd have me in quarantine!"

"I just want to protect both Jaci and you!"

"Jaci and I are fine unless when you act as if I was made of glass!"

"I am so sorry, Glimmer! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

"No, it's my fault because I yelled at you!" said her already forming tears.

"But you yelled because I was stressing you!" said him, forming tears too.

"I love you, Bow!"

"I love you too, Glimmer!"

They hugged, and that's when they realized that Adora wasn't there anymore.

Adora had left mid-argument because she didn't really want to get involved in their marriage stuff. She wandered around just to entertain herself, and that's how she found Perfuma, who seemed to be wandering around herself too.

"Good morning, Perfuma" greeted her.

"Oh, good morning Adora. Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?" replied her, as cheerful as always.

Adora smiled and nodded.

"Yes, today is a beautiful day. A blue day" replied.

"A blue day?" asked Perfuma, not understanding why she had said that.

"Yes, it's silly but... Catra calls good days blue days because of my eyes. She's such a dork" said Adora, smiling.

"That's so romantic!" replied the other "Huntara says that I am the only flower that will flourish in the desert of her heart"

"Huntara said what?"

"Oh, now that I think about it we haven't talked about your wedding dress! Glimmer had it done immediately, but you ain't a queen so we will have to look for one for you!" said Perfuma excitedly.

Adora had considered marrying Catra as She-Ra because she thought that She-Ra had prettier hair, but it hadn't occurred to her that she could actually wear a beautiful dress herself.

"I don't know..."

"Don't be silly, let's get you a dress!"

And that's how the two of them ended up visiting Brightmoon's bridal shop. Most of them were white and shiny, obviously an attempt to resemble to Queen Glimmer's wedding dress.

"Is there something you need you dress to have one way or another?" asked Perfuma, checking some of the dresses.

"Nothing shiny. That's Glimmer's thing, I'd rather go for something simple"

After trying on some dresses she realized that white wasn't working for her.

"It reminds me of She-Ra, it doesn't say Adora" commented the blonde.

"Oh! Netossa told me that she picked a pink dress because Spinerella loves pink" commented Perfuma "why don't you pick a dress in Catra's favorite colour?"

Adora thought about it and then shook her head.

"Her favorite color is red, but all the dresses that I own are red"

"Then let's see if there's a dress that catches your attention"

Adora looked around and saw it. She tried it on immediately and it fit like a glove. It was a golden sheath dress with a semi-sweetheart neckline and a little train, decorated with a white tulle belt.

"I found it"


	47. Little Frosta

This chapter occurs when Glimmer and Mermista are 5 months pregnant. So this is a "future" episode. No more jumping in time line anymore. Also, these chapters are about Catradora's wedding, but will be in first person. All from Frosta's point of view. Get ready for the fun!

Purrsia is pretty cool, Castaspella knows a lot about it. We are going to do a bit of tourism around the kingdom and then we all going to attend a fabulous dinner at the castle. I can't wait! I will also get to spend more time with Scorpia, who is now dating Lonnie, but today it will be just the two of us because she promised.

While most of the group preferred to visit the city itself, Perfuma, Scorpia and I went to the woods, to the wild part of Purrsia. Everything looked very natural except for the river. You'll see, there was a beautiful bridge but also both sides of the river were walled.

"That's... That's weird" commented Perfuma.

"Yeah, it is" I agreed.

"Maybe it is to prevent people from falling to the river, the water current is a bit too much" said Scorpia.

I think that she's very smart, but people doesn't give her the credit she deserves.

After that we enjoyed listening to Perfuma taking care of the plants there, Purrsia is like a whole new world. That's when we saw a bunch of 5 years old kids, walking in pairs, with who seemed to be their instructor. Magicats are super small when young!! They are super cute. I ended up playing with them while Scorpia talked to their teacher. Perfuma just stayed a bit away from us resting on the grass.

It was perfect, everything was perfect.

I wish that our happiness had lasted longer. I wish that I had stayed at home.


	48. Litttle Frosta I

The wedding day would be in a few days, but it was expected for us to be there way before that day. Purrsia's castle is weird in the weirdest way ever... Is a baby Catra shrine, specially the nursery that's always clean but it's never used. That day everyone was busy so I took Imp and we explored the castle, and listened a conversation.

"So you... Want us to be together again? What changed?" asked queen Cara.

I am afraid of queen Cara. She's just a bit taller than Catra, but her eyes... Her deep and yellow eyes tell a lot of painful stories that I don't want to listen.

"Being in Brightmoon, being away from you made me realize that I don't want to be away from you" said Zion "Cara, please"

Queen Zion seems nice and everything, but insecure and a bit selfish, though.

I saw Queen Cara looking away from Queen Zion.

"I'll think about it"

"Who is she?!" asked Queen Zion. She looked hurt?

"That's irrelevant" said Queen Cara.

"So if I go somewhere I have to expect you to fuck someone else?!" asked Zion.

Oh my, maybe I shouldn't have spied on them, but I was curious so I stayed.

"You didn't just leave! You divorced me! You said that you didn't love me anymore!" yelled Cara back.

"How do I know it is not going to happen again?"

"I could ask you the same: how do I know that you will not wake up one day and decide that you don't want to be with me again?" before Zion could reply Cara continued "I said that I will think about it, but I won't during our daughter's wedding so please let's be as... kind with each other as we can"

I left after that, but since I didn't see Queen Zion during dinner I guess that it didn't end up well.

That was the day that I realized that everyone is afraid of me finding out about sex. I know what sex is and it sounds gross.

Spinerella and Netossa are excited for something called colostrum. I don't know what that is, but they said that it is nice for the baby so I guess it's good, right? I was very excited for the babies.

Veles is drop dead gorgeous and I cannot wait to see what the other babies look like.

Glimmer's belly looked super big and Jaci already moved, but only Glimmer could feel it from the inside. Seanna was apparently doing something to make Mermista want to pee all the time. The biggest belly was Spinerella's and I could feel Maya moving! So great. I wish I have enjoyed that way more than I did.

Entrapta was expecting too but her belly was super small, and Lonnie was expecting too but they would not tell anyone because it was supposed to be all about Catra and Adora.

Queen Angella told me that pregnant people throw up a lot. I asked her if Adora was pregnant too because I saw her throwing up, but Queen Angella smiled and said that she was probably just nervous for the wedding.

But Queen Angella was wrong.

I kind of wish that she had been right.


	49. The beginning of the new life

Scorpia spent all the ceremony hugging Lonnie, I guess that she was happy for the baby. Scorpia deserved to have a family of her own since her whole family was killed when she was just a toddler.

Bow reminds me of my dad, and that makes me sad. I really miss my dad. He would do anything to protect Glimmer but he cannot protect her from this.

The wedding was beautiful. Adora looked stunning in her golden dress, with her hair in a bun and her sword as a necklace. Catra, on the other hand, wore a suit made with black fabric with embroidered red and golden roses everywhere. They looked happier than ever and I cried. Queens Cara and Zion seemed to be together again because I saw them kissing before the ceremony. I am glad they fixed things before what happened. I don't remember much after that, but when I woke up the world as I knew it was over.

During the wedding reception the Princesses noticed that there was something wrong, that the people seemed agitated. The sky was invaded by spaceships, lots of them.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Hordak "is my brother"

They began attacking from the sky and they could only run and try to skip the attacks. They hit Frosta and she fainted and, after that, lots of Hordak-like clones attacked them, made them get into the largest spaceship. She-Ra was soon immobilized and carried inside the spaceship too. The first thing they did was separating the princesses from the other prisoners. Hordak was with them though and soon they found out why: they were about to meet Horde Prime.


	50. In the cell

Horde Prime was unknown to the Princesses, except for the ones raised in the Orphanage and Entrapta, although all of them realized that he was dangerous. It was instinctive: Mermista, Glimmer and Spinerella protected their bellies with their hands, wanting to protect their unborn babies.

Somewhere else, in a cell, Bow was trying to break the glass that kept them trapped there.

"They are going to die" said Kyle, about to cry.

Bow felt the urge to slap him, but he was holding Veles and he didn't want to scare the infant more than he already was.

Rogelio caressed his son's head and went to help Bow. Sea Hawk was awkwardly silent.

"What's wrong with you?!" asked him Bow "we need to get out of here!!! The girls could need our help!!"

"Mermista broke up with me. She said that she doesn't feel respected by me, that I stress her... And now they have her and our baby and I don't even know if they are alive"

"You are stressing!" yelled Swift Wind "Let's get out of here so you two can fix things, like always!"

"Fuck, let's get out of here!" said Lonnie.


	51. Cord

In another cell, Cara was checking on Huntara's arm.

"It's fractured" said the magicat "and it is bad"

"And all for nothing! They have my flower!" said the other woman, frustrated "They took her and I couldn't do anything to help it"

"My baby... They have my baby" said Zion.

Zion, due to the shock of the events, was sitting in a corner just crying for her daughter, as if she didn't actually care about her own life.

Angella and Micah were holding hands, thinking, trying to find a way out.

"We could get out but..."

"They will kill Glimmer if we do" said Angella "I am not risking our daughter's life"

"Angie, don't cry"

Angella hadn't realized that there were tears falling down her eyes.

Were the girls okay? She felt something tapping her on the wing and saw Imp.

"Calm down, little one, I bet they are fine" said the queen.

Imp's expression told her that he wasn't believing it.

Castaspella was silent, very silent.

"Oh, we have royalty here"

Horde Prime's voice was poisonous. It sounded like a polite yet cruel snake spitting out words as if they meant nothing.

The Princesses tried their best to be brave, but all of them knew that they were facing the worst possible scenario. Frosta was being held by Perfuma, which was good because the little one was unaware of the danger, still not awake. Them all were in a cage that prevented them from listening what was going on outside of it, where Entrapta and Hordak were.

"Brother..." said Hordak "Let us go"

"Is this your princess? You are so pathetic, so imperfect, that you have picked someone as pathetic as you... A princess that doesn't have the looks" said Horde Prime "ugly and imperfect, like you"

"Brother"

Horde Prime tried to touch Entrapta's hair, but she slapped him with her hair.

"At least she's brave" said Horde Prime "but a stupid"

"Don't call her that!"

Hordak was grabbed by the neck. Entrapta, on the other hand, was put in a weird chair by two clones, no matter how much she fought, and soon was unable to speak or move anything but her eyes.

"You are nothing, Hordak!!!" said Horde Prime "Nothing!!!"

The Princesses had a first line sight of Horde Prime beating up Hordak until he was a bloody mess. Mermista threw up in the cage and Glimmer was still, along with Adora, trying to get out.

"And now you will see my power"

Hordak's exoskeleton was too damaged for him to move, so he had to see Horde Prime approaching Entrapta.

"Don't touch her!"

Horde Prime didn't obey and instead observed the princess.

"Congratulations, brother, you are going to be a father... Today" said Horde Prime "But don't worry, it won't hurt her... Too much. As I see the baby is pretty far in its development, so I could turn it into a soldier for the Horde"

Their baby wasn't actually that far into the pregnancy, but its development was because Entrapta and Hordak had made it grow faster, as they were impatient to have it"

Horde prime stung Entrapta's belly with multiple of his hair strands, and soon there was blood between her legs. When Horde Prime was sure that she would not run away (because she would not be able) deactivated the chair. The first thing that Entrapta did was scream horribly.

Horde Prime sat as his throne, enjoying seeing Entrapta realize that she was having fast and extremely painful contractions. She had to take off her pants and panties and give birth there, bleeding a lot, by herself. She pushed out her baby and immediately held it with her pigtails... She cut the umbilical cord and observed the child... It was a boy, a little, perfectly formed, stillbirth.

Their son was dead.

"I guess you ain't being a father today after all" said Horde Prime, enjoying the experience.


	52. Mother

"Well, now we're done with the family reunion" said Horde Prime.

Perfuma and Scorpia were blocking Frosta's view of Entrapta just in case the youngest of them woke up.

"Is it dead?" Mermista couldn't stop asking that question, she was scared and Seanna was kicking her from the inside. She knew that her baby was scared too.

Entrapta was crying, still holding her baby, still bleeding.

Hordak crawled next to her.

"Entrapta..."

"Our baby is dead..."

Adora wished she had her sword, but it was laying next to Horde Prime's throne.

"I am taking is out of here" said Glimmer.

Before anyone could react Entrapta used her pigtails to swing from where she was to Horde Prime's lap, surprising him and not allowing any reaction. Her hair wrapped around his neck as if they were snakes, tightening the grip until Horde Prime could not breathe, but that's not how he died, instead she kept tightening the grip until his head exploded.

"You killed my son" was the last thing that the princess of Dryl said before fainting. With Horde Prime's dead all his clones but Hordak died too.

There was an explosion from another part of the ship, followed by a couple more, and soon Glimmer was in her mother's arms.

"GLIMMER, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"ENTRAPTA NEEDS HELP!" said Hordak. Cara, who was a doctor, went to check on her and the stillborn that was still wrapped in her hair.

"She's losing a lot of blood!" said the magicat.

Catra was the only one who didn't look very happy with what was going on. Adora recovered her sword and went to hug her.

"We are free, Catra"

"This has been too easy, Adora"

As soon as she said that they realized that any proof of Horde Prime's presence and of his clones' was gone... Because they were holograms.

"I have found you, Adora"


	53. Descendants of Grayskull

The actual Horde Prime was scarier than his hologram version, than the one that had caused the death of Entrapta's child, and that was too much. Huntara hugged Perfuma as the other cried her eyes out, consequence of the deep fear that she felt in herself.

"Adora..." said Horde Prime approaching her.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Catra.

Horde Prime didn't even pay attention to the magicat, his multiple eyes were too busy studying Adora.

"You're as beautiful as your mother"

Adora looked at the dictator very shocked.

"What?"

"He's trying to manipulate you, just like Shadow Weaver used to do! Don't let him, Adora!" said Catra.

Adora was about to transform into She-Ra when all the room started moving in circles around her. She woke up in a white room surrounded by all her friends, next to Kyle. The others looked pretty bad, as if they had lost a battle.

"Glad to see you awake, Adora" said Horde Prime as if he was the perfect host.

Adora couldn't care less, Catra was nowhere to be seen and her mothers-in-law were covered in blood, so she wasn't sure if they were alive or not.

"It's been so long since I last saw you two, descendants of Grayskull" said Horde Prime. He saw the confusion in Adora's and Kyle's face "You're so pathetic, you have been raised together and you still haven't figured out that you shared a womb"

"Stop manipulating us!" yelled Kyle.

"Adam, so brave, you should probably want to save energy if you don't want me to end your... little monster's existence" said Horde Prime pointing at Veles, still at Kyle's arms.

Rogelio, with both legs and the tail fractured, roared from his cage and received an electric shock as a response.

"Rogelio!" yelled Kyle.

"Where's Catra?!" asked Adora.

"Your bad taste for partners must be a family thing... you got it from your mother" said Horde Prime, not a bit intimidated by the people around him.

Adora studied the room a bit more, and saw that Glimmer was sweating a lot and looked pretty sick and pale.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing" said Horde Prime "The right question would be what is she doing to herself by resisting"

"What do you want?!" asked Adora.

"I want you" replied the alien in the creepiest way possible.

"Stay away!!!"

It was Catra's voice. Adora turned around and saw her wife in what looked like a very technologically advanced torture device.

"Shadow Weaver told me that you are trouble, monster" replied the man with lots of disgust in his voice "and you won't get in my way"

Horde Prime grabbed Adora by the jaw and she couldn't resist his grip, she felt her brain being fully invaded. Ten painful seconds until he let go.

"Disgusting, you're useless" said Horde Prime "You're pregnant"

That was the first proof that Adora got that her mothers-in-law were alive, she saw them moving a little their ears to the word pregnant. Of course Adora knew that there was something going on with her, but at that certain moment she couldn't be happy for the baby as she realized that they wouldn't make it.

"Then we will have to change the plans"

One of the clones took Veles from Kyle's arms, and Adora and Kyle couldn't prevent it from happening.

"I only need my child to be a Grayskull descendant. Your mother didn't marry me so I lost what I thought would be my last possibility of becoming the king of Eternia"

"Eternia..." replied Adora. In her mind she was understanding what was going on.

"But I need one of my own and you are pregnant... and Adam has your father's stupid face. So well, I guess you won't meet your mother after all"

Horde Prime pointed at Perfuma's direction.

"She's blonde, her baby will look grayskull enough"

"I-I am not pregnant" replied the princess, very scared.

Horde Prime gave her the scariest smile ever.

"You soon will be"


	54. Power

Note: This chapter is Perfuma centric, in first person and very violent.

This has been difficult and sad to write, but I thought that this was necessary for the plot.

I knew that he wanted to rape me, I knew it since he pointed out that I am blonde. He was going to use my body, my womb, to create his descendant. I didn't want to carry his child, I didn't want him to touch me. I could only think about Huntara, and in how I wished that we had had sex at least once, in how I wished that my first sexual experience had been because of love and compromise, not because of someone's greediness. His clones took me away from my love and friends. I could hear them fighting for me, trying to take me back while I was dragged to another place in the spaceship.

It was a green room, but not a pretty green like in flowers and threes, it was poisonous green. I hated it immediately, the hate took away the fear during a couple of seconds until I heard footsteps behind me and metallic hands caressing my neck. I wanted to throw up.

"You are pretty attractive… for someone from a lower planet"

I wanted to disappear, I wanted all that to be a nightmare. That monster destroying my favourite dress brought me back to reality. I couldn't think of a way out. He pushed me to a wall and grabbed my legs so I would open them and he could have access to my entrance, he didn't care about me, about my feelings or about my pleasure, I was just a tool. I scratched his face and he slapped me hard. I thought that I was going to faint and I preferred it that way so I wouldn't remember how he abused of me. But something inside of me yelled that I wouldn't let it happen. He kissed me forcefully as I cried and thought in a plan, but nothing came to my mind until I felt him trying to push his disgusting penis inside of me. I saw my arms getting green, my whole body, and the energy flowing from me to the inside. He had to let me go.

I don't know what happened, but when I realized what was going on he was a bloody mess in the floor. I had fractured his skull and, for the first time in my life, loved the idea of being able to hurt someone so badly. My desert rose arrived to save me moments later, and I could proudly tell her that I had rescued myself, that I didn't allow him to touch me.

Fighting his whole army took longer than we expected, partially because they outnumbered us and also because when my inner power got activated to protect me it affected the others too. Spinerella gave birth to a very beautiful baby girl during a battle.

Mermista and Glimmer looked as if they were going to explode; Adora and, weirdly, Lonnie looked as if they had been pregnant for more time than they actually were. In the brighter side it also affected the very wounded queens of Purrsia and Catra, so they miraculously healed. She-Ra saved Hordak, and Entrapta was healed just like all the princesses. Her baby also survived.

That war ended with us welcoming Maya and Glory.

And with us finding a portal that would give us access to Eternia, to the open universe and, for Adora and Kyle, a way to get back to the planet that had seen them born.


	55. Glory the survivor and Maya the welcomed

"He's super tiny" said Entrapta.

Entrapta and Hordak couldn't take their eyes off their baby. The child was unaware of this and was sleeping wrapped in his mom's arms and hair.

"I can't believe he's alive, but I am very grateful with life for it" said Hordak.

The baby was a bit paler than Entrapta, but had a darker shade of purple hair, he definitely looked nothing like Hordak except for the bloody redness of the irises of his big eyes. He wasn't perfect in terms of being healthy, his legs had been permanently damaged when Horde Prime's hologram attacked him in the womb, so he would never be able to walk. His parents were not disappointed by this and accepted it as a part of their child.

They felt blessed and their child was alive, what else could be better?

"It's unfair, I carried her and she looks just like you"

Spinerella repeated that constantly. Maya looked exactly like Netossa and they were playfully arguing about it since the very beginning. Glimmer and Bow weren't bothered by this, in fact it was making them more excited for their own baby.

But not everyone was excited, Catra had concerns, most of them related with the fact that Adora couldn't deal with the idea of being pregnant.


	56. Seanna The Miraculous

Mermista was hugging Sea Hawk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break up with you... I was very stressed"

He was crying, trying to be quiet but not quite managing to.

"But you broke my heart, my mermaid" said him.

"You know that I love you"

Sea Hawk looked at her very seriously.

"No... I really don't"

"Sea Hawk-"

"Let me finish"

Sea Hawk looked at her and caressed her face.

"Listen... You know what I feel about you. You are the only adventure that I really need in my life, but I want you to think if that's what you want because I can't deal with another breakup, Mermista, I really can't. If you leave me then I will have to learn to live without you... But I cannot lose you again"

"You won't. This whole spaceship crap, the baby, everything, has showed me that you're the one for me. I just didn't want to be wrong"

Sea Hawk hugged her really tight and felt water in his feet.

"Hehehe, my mermaid, are you playing with your powers?"

No reply. She looked at Mermista and her face had an horror expression in it. It wasn't water, it was blood coming from between her legs.

"No no no" Mermista started to cry "this can't be happening! She was supposed to make it!"

The healers arrived as fast as they could and that's when all the drama started.

"It's placenta previa! The baby is in distress!" said one of the healers.

Mermista was holding Sea Hawk's and and both cried louder at these words.

"We need a C-section now!"

It was traumatic for Mermista, she found it invasive and felt vulnerable with her body open in that table, with the healers removing her daughter from her body.

She had no time to see the baby, she lost consciousness with Sea Hawk yelling her name.

She woke up three days later after an intensive magical healing, they told her that she had lost a lot of blood. She didn't care.

"Where is my baby?"

The healers didn't immediately respond, so Mermista panicked.

"Tell me that she made it!"

"Yes, she's okay. She's a beautiful and healthy baby girl" said one of the healers "but she needs attention too because she was born too soon and her lungs weren't mature enough"

"Is she alone?!"

"Of course not, princess Mermista. She's with more healers and with her father"

Mermista couldn't walk so they took her to her daughter's room using a wheelchair. When she arrived Sea Hawk almost squealed.

"Mermista! You're awake, my love!!"

She didn't even have the time to reply because he kissed her passionately, she kissed him back both surprised and a bit ashamed of doing it in front of the healers.

"She's beautiful, Mermista" said him after the kiss.

The baby was small, not as small as little Glory but small still. Her hair was like Mermista and her eyes were closed.

"She has your eyes too, she looks just like you" said Sea Hawk proudly.

Mermista kind of disagreed, because the girl looked a lot like her dad but yeah, she could agree with his statement of Seanna being beautiful.

The healers told them that both mom and daughter would need more time to heal, but that they would fully recover.

"There's also something else, princess Mermista" said the healer.

"What is it?"

"When we opened you we saw that your uterus has an abnormal shape"

"What does that mean?" asked Mermista, concerned.

"It means that you... Weren't supposed to be able to carry a child at all. You can get pregnant but you will never be able to go full term... It's a miracle that your baby is alive, princess"

"Then..."

"I suggest you not to get pregnant ever again"


	57. Scorpia II

Lonnie was trying to play cards with Rogelio, but she couldn't really focus with Scorpia admiring her.

"Scorpia"

"Yes, Lonnie-lovey?"

"You are bothering me"

"Am I? I am so sorry, Lonnie. It's just that you look so pretty with your belly and that special shine in your eyes" replied Scorpia, dreamily.

"Stop it, I look just like always but with a belly" replied Lonnie, more flustered than annoyed this time.

"No, you look extremely pretty now"

Rogelio stood up and explained that he had to leave because Kyle would need a little break from Veles. After the goodbyes both women decided to take a walk.

"Mmmm, this is nice" said Lonnie "I love just taking a walk with you"

Scorpia smiled, she was really happy with Lonnie.

"Lonnie, my love" they kissed "I am glad that you're happy with me"

"Are you happy with me?" asked Lonnie.

"Yes, of course I am! I am the happiest princess of all Etheria!"

Lonnie giggled.

"I'm glad" she caressed her belly "I bet our baby will be happy too"

"I hope it looks like you" said Scorpia "it will be happier"

"What do you mean?"

"I... I know that most people are afraid of my pincers and my tail, I don't want the same for our baby" confessed.

"Scorpia, that's not true. Shadow Bitchber told us a lot of crap to dominate us. You are stunning and if our baby looks like you it will be perfect, just like you" said Lonnie.

Scorpia felt like she was about to cry of happiness.

"Is that why you want to touch my tail?" asked, curious and flattered.

"Of course, I love it all" said looking at her "and I want it all" this sounded more seductive than a regular compliment.

Scorpia got very turned on by that.

"I really want to do it now" said Scorpia.

"I love it when you read my mind"

They arrived to their place and as soon as they made it to the bedroom they started a fight of caressing and kissing as they undressed. Scorpia confessed in between kissing Lonnie's lips and huge breasts how much she wanted to try her milk one day and Lonnie told her that she would allow it and that it wasn't weird at all. Scorpia, after confessing her biggest kink and being accepted without any restrictions felt finally what it actually was: she had found the true love of her life, her perfect match, her life partner, her everything. Lonnie was her love forever.

"Lonnie"

"What?"

"Touch my tail" it wasn't an order, it was more like a shy petition.

Lonnie touched it. It was different, softer than she had thought it would be, and also warmer. It turned her on a lot, more when she realized that caressing it caused Scorpia to moan.

"You didn't tell me it could, like, make you this horny" said Lonnie, both surprised and excited.

"I-I didn't know"

It turns out that stimulus on the tail was enough to make Scorpia orgasm. Suddenly her skin tone started to change to a more magenta tone, she started sweating and grabbed Lonnie to kiss her impatiently.

When they were done and Scorpia was sleeping like a baby Lonnie spoke again.

"Wow"

It had been the best sex of their lives.


	58. Discoveries

"Fascinating! It looks like when she stimuled your tail it made you go on the heat. It happened to me too, but with my hair since I don't have a tail" commented Entrapta enthusiastically.

"Oh, I didn't know that"

"Well, yes. The first time I wasn't actually trying to do anything special, just washing my hair, and it happened" explained Entrapta "Do you think that you could have gotten pregnant?"

"I would love to be pregnant! Just not right now, Lonnie-lovey is pregnant already and she needs me to take care of her! Another baby right now would be too much work"

"Yes, I can tell"

In that moment Glory decided that he was done with his meal and let go of her nipple.

"Well done, Glory" said Entrapta "Mom is proud that you know that meals are not something that one should skip!"

"He eats a lot" commented Scorpia holding the little one, as Entrapta fixed her top.

"Not a lot, more like enough. He eats every two hours and just a little bit. Hordak was concerned that I wasn't producing enough milk to feed the baby at once, but it turns out that he just eats like this. It will probably change when he grows up" commented Entrapta.

"Oh, that's so cool" said Scorpia burping the baby.

"Yes, he's a very well-behaved baby" said Entrapta, very proud.

Scorpia loved being Glory's aunt and admired him, overwhelmed by his natural yet unusual beauty, that's when she saw his hair move a little bit.

"He has prehensile hair too!" exclaimed. Entrapta nodded.

"Yes! We realized it a few days after he was born because when we caressed it we could feel it trembling, but now that he's a bit older his hair is getting stronger too" explained the mom.

"Do you think that it will be like yours?" asked Scorpia.

"Oh yes, we are pretty sure about it" said Entrapta.

Scorpia caressed Glory's little legs, that were basically dead weight in his little body. He could nor move or control them.

"Scorpia, you can ask about it. It's not a shame that he's different and he's not in any pain" said Entrapta, understanding what her friend wanted to ask.

"Why he cannot... You know, use his legs?"

"Spinal injury" explained Entrapta.

"Was it when Horde Prime's hologram attacked you?"

"It originally killed him, but after Adora's, well, She-ra's healing he survived. I think that she could not fully heal this because she's pregnant and her child took part of the energy, although she didn't let me check it up. She's paranoid"

"Paranoid? Well, Catra told me that she's been acting weird" said Scorpia.

"She's afraid that she's having seven babies or more, weird fear if you ask me" said Entrapta "but if she and Kyle are actually twins she definitely could be carrying more than just a baby"

"Oh, wow" said Scorpia "that must be a lot to process. I mean, being possibly pregnant with twins and finding out that you're a twin yourself"

"Entrapta!!" that was Hordak's voice, he sounded agitated "Mermista required an emergency c-section, but she's fine and we will be able to see her and the baby next week" informed walking towards them "Oh, greetings Scorpia"

"Hi, Hordy"

Hordak ignored the cutesy nickname that time. Scorpia handed him the baby.

"Hello, Glory" greeted his son "you're the most incredible creature that I have ever seen. He's tired, I am going to take him to his lab crib"

When Hordak left the room Scorpia talked again.

"What's up with you making comments about how great he is all the time? I am not complaining, just genuinely curious"

"Both of us have dealt with self esteem issues, and we don't want the same for Glory. We want him to grow up knowing that he's loved and special to us"

Somewhere else, Adora was throwing up in the bushes.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor" said Swift Wind. They had been having mild training when she got nauseous.

"I am fiiiine, it's just the pregnancy" said Adora.

"Or the two cakes that you ate during the breakfast" said another voice.

"Catra"

"Hey, Adora"

Catra was leaning on a nearby tree.

"I am fine, seriously" said the blonde.

"Cut the crap, Adorka. Even if you were having six or seven babies avoiding going to a doctor wouldn't change that" said Catra.

"You're right but... Thinking about it is overwhelming"

"That's why your forehead is that huge. You think too much!"

Adora was going to argue back but she started to throw up again. Later that day her own mother-in-law checked on her and her pregnancy.

"I am sure" said Cara "you're expecting more than a child"

Adora went pale, if she said that they were having four or more she'd rather die, or that's what she dramatically thought.

A few more tests later Cara had the answer.

"You're carrying two, in different sacs"

"You sure?" asked Catra, excited.

"Yeah, they are fraternal twins"

Adora caressed her belly, more calm now that she knew that she wasn't going to give birth to her own football team.


	59. Is she okay?

Bow and Glimmer were back from Salineas.

"Seanna is super cute!" said Bow "this just made me more excited about our baby!"

Glimmer didn't look as happy. In fact she teleported somewhere else without a word. Bow found her minutes later in their bedroom.

"Glimmer, are you okay?" asked him, concerned. He held her hands as he kneel in front of her. He looked at her eyes and saw her concerns reflected.

"All the babies have born with problems. Glory was dead, Seanna almost dies..."

"And Adora is carrying two healthy babies, Lonnie is pregnant with a healthy baby too and Maya and Veles are fine. Glimmer, what happened to Glory and Seanna is sad, but they are okay now. And, on top of that, that it happened to them doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to happen to our baby too"

"How do you always know what to say?" said Glimmer, smiling.

"Because you know that I am right" replied Bow smiling back.

"You know what? In Mystacor... They have magic stuff that would allow us to see Jaci in the womb" said Glimmer.

"Yes, there are also machines that make that function, although I trust magic more for this" replied him "Do you want to try it?"

"Yes, I think that I want to. I originally wanted to wait until she's born but now... I am curious" confessed.

"Yes, I am too" said him.

When they arrived to Mystacor they saw Queen Cara leaving practically fuming, so they didn't have the chance to say hi to her. Instead they headed to where Castaspella was supposed to be waiting for them and, although that she looked pretty off, she did what they agreed on doing. Some healers were called to assist the sorcerer with this task.

"Everything is alright" said a healer "the placenta is okay, the baby is in the right position, the heartbeat and development is normal and the cord isn't around the neck or anything. Now is time for the parents to meet their little one!"

Bow and Glimmer were presented an hologram-like image of the inside of the bomb and saw the cutest thing that they had ever seen. Their baby looked calm and peaceful.

"She's perfect" said Bow crying tears of joy. Glimmer was speechless.

"Look! She's sucking on her thumb" said Castaspella.

"Yes, she is" said Glimmer mesmerized.

When they returned to Brightmoon they had pics to show their parents, and their reactions were priceless. Obviously Lance cried tears of joy and ended up hugging his son as Bow cried too; George said that Jaci looked just like Bow when he was little; Angella said that Jaci looked just like Glimmer when she was little and Micah told them that she was going to spoil the baby so much that they wouldn't believe it.


	60. Perfuma III

"No! Let me go! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Perfuma woke up again, agitated by her nightmares and crying her eyes out. Huntara hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry..." said the princess "I wake you up every night"

Since the day Horde Prime almost raped her Perfuma had been dealing with a lot of problems. PTSD, as the healers called her problem, was the consequence of that terrible experience. Most of the day she managed to do a normal life, until something reminded her of that day, such as seeing any green that reminded her of that bedroom. She also was afraid of the dark sometimes, and she specially hated the nights because her dreams were never dreams, they were all nightmares about that day, but always kind of different. Sometimes Horde Prime actually raped her and she ended up giving birth to a misshapen baby with multiple green eyes -not pretty green, poisonous green-, other times it was Huntara who would get raped instead, and all sorts of variations of the event. She only managed to actually sleep without resting at all after taking medicines.

"No, flowers, you have nothing to be sorry about" said Huntara.

Her arms were comfortable, Perfuma felt safe with her girlfriend. She relaxed a bit as Huntara played with her hair. Oh, her hair, she kind of hated it now but was starting to love it back thanks to her white haired princess.

"Is this ever going to end?" asked the blonde.

"Of course it is, Perfuma"

Perfuma also felt bad for another reason.

"He almost stole my special first time" said Perfuma "I want it to be with you, but now I think that I will never be able to do it, I am a coward"

Huntara caressed her face and looked her at the eyes.

"You're the bravest woman that I have ever met. You fought even if you were scared, you saved all of us" said Huntara "And of course you will enjoy it when we make love. You will enjoy it because we will do it when you're ready"

"Do you think so?"

"I don't think so, I know it" replied the white haired woman.

"I-I kind of want to try it now" said Perfuma, blushing.

"You sure?" said Huntara. She didn't want her girlfriend to put pressure of herself just to please her.

"I... I don't know. I guess I just want to test the waters" replied the blonde.

"Okay, fine by me. What do you want to try?"

"Could you...? Could you caress me?"

"Yes, sure"

Much to Huntara's surprise, Perfuma took off her sleeping dress and laid there naked. Huntara was doubtful, but caressed her arm lovingly. The blonde had freckles in different parts of her body including her cute and perky breasts. She didn't touch them though, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Perfuma hugged her, trembling and muttered an apology. After that they tried to sleep again, but only Huntara accomplished it.


	61. Jaci, The bright side of the moon

Glimmer woke up that day knowing that it would end with her becoming, finally a mother, but she didn't tell anyone, not even Bow. She was feeling the usual discomfort of the latest stages of pregnancy, but nothing else except that sensation of knowing that it was going to happen.

She and Bow had breakfast alone in their bedroom since she wasn't comfortable moving around or teleporting anymore.

"You look stunning today" commented Bow.

He was always like that, sweet and devoted.

"Awww, Bow" she couldn't believe her happiness with her wonderful husband.

"You know what? I want Jaci to receive education from my parents"

"Uhmmm... There are teachers in Brightmoon, you know?"

"Of course! But I think that she could use the extra knowledge from my parents"

Glimmer smiled.

"I want her to be more free, I'd rather let her choose"

"They are my parents" said Bow "Sometimes I feel like... You don't care about my family"

"What?! Of course I do!"

"Glimmer, I need to know if my wishes regarding Jaci are going to be respected"

"Of course! It's just... I remember long study sessions wishing that I had time to play more with you"

Bow held her hand.

"Glimmer, don't worry, she'll be happy and will have enough time to play" assured Bow.

"I just don't want her to grow up lonely"

"But she won't! All our friends are having children"

Bow noticed something was off.

"You aren't worried about that" said Bow "is everything okay?"

Glimmer nodded and smiled.

"Do you think that she will have my hair?"

"I hope so! And your eyes! And everything!" said Bow, enthusiastically "You're just so beautiful!"

"Bow!! Hahahaha, you're so corny"

They hugged and Bow noticed something.

"Glimmer... Are you in pain?"

"No, just the usual"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Plus I really want to spend the day with our families"

Luckily all the family had agreed that the castle of Brightmoon would be the perfect place since Bow had 12 siblings that had their own wives and husbands and a bunch of kids each, plus Glimmer's parents and aunt.

They were having fun playing with Bow's little nieces when Glimmer realized that it was the moment.

"Bow, can I talk to you in private?"

Bow nodded enthusiastically, not suspecting a thing.

Glimmer held his hand and both disappeared in a cloud of pink glitter

Bow looked at her, feeling pretty confused.

"Glim, why are we here?"

"Because... I want to give birth here"

"...What?"

"Bow, love, I want it to be just you, our baby and I?"

"Are you sure?"

Glimmer touched the moonstone with both hands.

"Yes"

And then revealed that she had been ready for it for a while. She didn't have to push more and soon Bow had that beautiful baby fussing in his arms.


End file.
